


Ум до добра не доведет

by LessOrdinary



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessOrdinary/pseuds/LessOrdinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Ватсон всего лишь человек. Человек, чья способность сдерживать желания достигла своего предела. Предмет его страсти? Шерлок Холмс. Проблема? Шерлок думает, что Джон натурал. Джон думает, что Шерлок не хочет отношений с ним. Шерлок Холмс тоже всего лишь человек. Человек, который не хочет терять их с Джоном дружбу. Решение? Найдено. Но все пошло немного не так, как планировалось...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1. Я тону в пучине своих мыслей.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reason goes before a Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409542) by [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee). 



**Quicksand - David Bowie**

 

_Сказала орлу голубка:_

_\- Там, где заканчиваются раздумья, берет свое начало вера._

_\- Правильно, - ответил ей орел. - Отличие лишь в том, что там, где ты уже веришь, я еще мыслю._

_Людвиг Роберг (1829)_

***

 

На обычной книжной полке в обычном томике стихов между листами фиолетовой папиросной бумаги спрятан цветок незабудки. Книгу поставил на полку сам Шерлок Холмс, хранивший сей образец местной флоры словно величайшую драгоценность, ведь у цветка был такой же нежный оттенок синего цвета, что и у неба в тот памятный день, когда Джон Ватсон подарил ему поистине бесценный букет.

Ниже история о том, как это произошло.

***

 

В один не по-весеннему теплый вечер доктор Джон Ватсон вышел из дома на Бейкер-стрит 221В с вполне определенной целью. Яркий свет неоновых огней, сомнительные бары, пабы и темные закоулки отличали ту часть города, куда он направлялся. Обычные прохожие там тоже не ходили. Взамен них подпирали стены или маячили под светом уличных фонарей некие молодые люди. Стайками или поодиночке. Полуодетые или же одетые весьма скудно. Их любопытные взгляды сопровождали Джона повсюду. Доктор бывал здесь довольно часто и нередко подумывал о том, чтобы заговорить с кем-нибудь, но никаких активных действий так и не предпринимал. По крайней мере, до сегодняшнего дня.

Сегодня все обещало быть по-другому: он собирался заговорить с одним из хастлеров.

В конце концов, Джон Ватсон был всего лишь человеком.

Человеком, чья способность сдерживать желания достигла своего предела. К сожалению, предметом таких желаний стал не кто иной, как его друг и сосед по квартире Шерлок Холмс. Что еще хуже, Шерлок был уверен, что Джона интересовали исключительно женщины, хотя на самом деле это было далеко не так. Кстати, причина подобного недопонимания лежала всецело на Джоне.

Стоит сказать, что в жизни у Джона был опыт сексуальных связей и с женщинами, и с мужчинами, хотя, по правде говоря, все его встречи с мужчинами пришлись на время пребывания в армии. Однако в отличие от большинства сослуживцев (по крайней мере, тех из них, кого интересовали отношения подобного рода), которые после службы даже не смотрели в сторону других мужчин, Джону нравилось встречаться с людьми своего пола. Диагноз, поставленный самому себе, был ясен: бисексуал. Впрочем, после ранения и возвращения в Лондон, Джон не встречался ни с кем вообще: совсем другие проблемы требовали его внимания, да и особой потребности в отношениях он пока не ощущал.

Все изменилось после того, как Майк Стэмфорд познакомил его с Шерлоком Холмсом. Эксцентричное поведение детектива, не говоря уж про его внешность, Джон нашел весьма своеобразным и довольно привлекательным. Его интерес возрос, а затем вообще подскочил до небес, когда при прощании Шерлок ему подмигнул. Трудно было представить себе более явный и недвусмысленный посыл, да и абсолютно незаинтересованным тот не выглядел.

Впервые за долгое время уже при одной только мысли о соседстве Джона стала обуревать целая уйма разных чувств, и влечение занимало среди них далеко не последнее место.  
Тот факт, что Шерлок явно принадлежал к иному социальному кругу, то есть, по логике вещей, Джону ничего не светило и светить не могло, ничего не менял. Доктор обычно не утруждал себя переживаниями по подобному поводу, поэтому довольно редко получал отказы со стороны тех женщин (или мужчин), к которым его влекло.

Так что только поистине черные силы могли помешать Джону убедить потенциального соседа в своих лучших качествах. В конце концов, они всего лишь собирались снимать квартиру и проводить в ней пару совместных часов по вечерам.

Единственное, что тогда лишило Джона присутствия духа - его собственное либидо, решившее вдруг заявить о себе в тот самый момент, когда он, было, посчитал его уже давно похороненным.

Затем события вдруг завертелись с ужасающей быстротой, и прежде, чем Джон смог что-либо понять, он уже оказался замешан в деле об убийстве и успел попасть в переделку, совершенно не похожую на те, к которым он привык за время службы.

Ну а потом был тот самый ужин у Анджело, который, по зрелому размышлению, иначе как "катастрофой" назвать было нельзя. Ужин, на котором он окончательно и бесповоротно лишился шанса завязать отношения с Шерлоком.

И почему он тогда столь яростно отрицал любой намек на свидание? Неужели его чувства к человеку, которого он практически не знал, оказались слишком внезапными, слишком сильными? Был ли он сбит с толку тем, как легко его можно было прочитать? Неужели желание было так ясно написано на его лице? Или это было связано с тем, что Шерлок попросту... никак не отреагировал на замечание Анджело? Не подтверждая, но и не отрицая ничего?

В общем, Джон не знал, отчего да почему, но взыграла его противоречивая натура, и он стал отнекиваться от любого намека на любовный интерес, уже через мгновение поняв, что только что совершил преглупейшую ошибку в своей жизни. Стараясь исправить положение, он начал прощупывать почву на предмет имеющихся у Шерлока отношений в настоящий момент... поскольку сам факт, что тому не с кем было делить квартиру и постель в Лондоне, вовсе не означал, что не существовало партнера или партнерши вообще.

Оглядываясь назад, Джон вынужден был признать, что его неуклюжая попытка заигрывать с Шерлоком способна занять почетное звание наихудшей во всей истории флирта. Единственным оправданием могло служить то, что до этого он действительно никогда не пробовал флиртовать с мужчиной, поскольку в армии его подход "прямо к телу" пользовался неизменным успехом.

Отказ Шерлока был, таким образом, вполне предсказуем, но Джон был уже столь разобижен, что в итоге стал отрицать все и вся, и сообщил, что его интересуют исключительно лишь женщины. За это он еще отвесит пинок самому себе позже, но в тот самый момент ему больше всего хотелось лишь а) сохранить лицо и б) убедиться, что он не потерял возможность делить с ним квартиру, потому что даже за столь краткое время их знакомства он уже не представлял себе жизни без этого человека. Именно по этой причине тем же вечером он пристрелил человека, собиравшегося убить Шерлока. Пристрелил не задумываясь и не испытывая по этому поводу ни малейшего угрызения совести.

С тех пор прошло несколько месяцев.

Влечение к детективу вместо того, чтобы увядать со временем, все больше и больше росло. Джону очень не хотелось терять все то, что у них двоих было - азарт, опасность, веселую жизнь. И даже игра на скрипке по ночам или части человеческого тела в холодильнике не могли поменять его мнения. Однако больше всего он не хотел отказываться от возможности лицезреть самого Шерлока... в пижаме... или шелковом халате... или отлично скроенных костюмах и неприлично тесных рубашках...

И, как мы уже говорили выше, Джон Х. Ватсон был всего лишь человеком.

Человеком, которому нужно было дать выход своему сексуальному напряжению, и как можно быстрее, пока он не натворил каких-нибудь ужасных глупостей. Джон достиг такого состояния, когда неистовых касаний самого себя под одеялом ему уже было недостаточно.

Сегодня ему был просто необходим чужой член.

Его передернуло от собственной грубой формулировки, но дальше так продолжаться не могло. Прошло уже больше года с тех пор, как он делал кому-то минет... который так был необходим ему сегодня, что иначе он просто сойдет с ума. Причину подобного состояния Джон не мог объяснить даже самому себе. Возможно, это из-за того, что он чувствовал себя одиноким. В последнее время Шерлок все чаще стал отлучаться из дома без него, бормоча что-то то про морг или лабораторию, то упоминая библиотеку, исследования или эксперименты. Когда же Джон отважился расспросить того о подробностях, то нарвался на резкость. "Если бы я хотел докладывать о каждом мгновении своей жизни, то попросил бы Молли переехать ко мне" - были его точные слова. Признаться, Джон был несколько уязвлен подобным ответом, но Шерлок был таким, каким он был. И, вероятнее всего, это замечание и стало последней каплей, переполнившей чашу его терпения.

Да, он пытался было утихомирить свое проснувшееся либидо, начав встречаться с женщинами. И хотя это было не совсем то, что ему было нужно, Джон, тем не менее, не переставал надеяться, что в череде подружек он все-таки найдет ту, с которой он мог бы... Вообще-то, несмотря на бисексуальность, Джон ничуть не сомневался в том, что в итоге найдет женщину, в которую влюбится, на которой женится и с которой создаст семью. Сколь бы ни были волнующими отношения с мужчиной, он никогда не считал, что проведет остаток, пусть и счастливый, жизни с человеком своего пола.

Надо сказать, однако, что с тех пор, как на его жизненном пути встретился Шерлок, мечта о собственном доме, жене и статистически вероятном 1,3 ребенке потеряла значительную часть былого очарования.

Пусть Джона и раздражало то, с какой легкостью Шерлок отваживал всех его подружек (иногда, впрочем, он заставлял самого Джона делать это), на самом деле он не пытался как-то остановить детектива. Да, доктора по-прежнему привлекали женщины, но дело здесь было скорее в будоражащем кровь чувстве завоевания, чем в удовольствии от поддержания их интереса к себе. Время от времени Джон подумывал о том, чтобы попробовать завязать отношения с мужчиной, возможно, они смогли бы ему помочь избавиться от этой треклятой одержимости Шерлоком. Конечно, тогда их придется хранить в секрете, но вряд ли это окажется такой уж серьезной проблемой. Безусловно, утаить что-то от Шерлока - та еще задачка, но Джон был уверен, что сможет сделать это.

Так он и оказался на этой улице в поисках... а что же, собственно, он искал?

Он и сам не знал, что именно, но был уверен, что сразу поймет, как только увидит. На мгновение он подумал о том, чтобы найти кого-то такого же высокого, стройного и темноволосого, как Шерлок, но это, вероятно, лишь усилило бы его уныние, а усугублять и без того плачевное состояние Джону было ни к чему. Так что высоких брюнетов можно было даже не рассматривать. Стоило ли искать тогда полную противоположность? Какого-нибудь невысокого блондина? При мысли об этом его разобрал нервный смех. С тем же успехом доктор мог бы встать перед зеркалом. Он как раз пытался прийти к компромиссу с самим собой, как до его ушей донесся звонкий смех, а глаза уловили какое-то движение.

Джон остановился и обернулся.

И движение, и смех исходили от человека, стоявшего к нему спиной. В левой, экспрессивно жестикулировавшей руке, тот держал зажженную сигарету. Джон принялся внимательно изучать спину... юноши? мужчины?

Одетый в обтягивающие светло-голубые джинсы и джинсовую же рубашку, он был худым и почти таким же высоким, как Шерлок, хотя на самом деле, конечно же, был ниже ростом, если учесть его черные ковбойские сапоги на каблуках. Цвет его даже более кудрявых, чем у Шерлока, волос колебался где-то между блондинисто-светлым и выгоревшим русым, а длина их была такая же, ну или может быть чуть-чуть короче, чем у детектива.

Кто-то из стоявших рядом с ним обратил внимание, что Джон смотрит в их сторону, и что-то прошептал ему на ухо. Обернувшись, юноша перехватил взгляд Джона и приблизился, чуть покачивая бедрами.

Он так сильно походил на Шерлока, что это причинило Джону почти физическую боль. Его рот был практически такой же формы, что и у детектива, а от взгляда на чуть более полные скулы все так же захватывало дух. Лишь движения его были другие - жеманные, игривые, искушающие. Это, да еще орехового цвета глаза в сочетании с высоким голосом, в котором проскальзывал иностранный акцент, однако, значительно поубавило их сходство между собой.

\- Чем могу тебе помочь, сhéri? - спросил юноша, выжидательно глядя на Джона и кокетливо опустив правую руку на бедро. Простая серебряная цепочка блеснула на гладкой, совершенной груди.

\- Как тебя зовут? - донесся до Джона его собственный голос.

Парень игриво улыбнулся.

\- А как бы ты хотел...

Джон решительно покачал головой.

\- Как тебя зовут? - снова спросил он.

Что-то промелькнуло в глазах хастлера.

\- Питер, - ответил он.

Джон снова покачал головой, и парень усмехнулся.

\- Ладно, - немного помолчав, ответил тот. - Пьер. Меня зовут Пьер. Если желаешь, могу с ужасным акцентом нашептывать тебе грязные словечки... или просто говорить по-французски.

\- Можно подумать, ты не можешь говорить без акцента.

Пьер изумленно улыбнулся.

\- Большинство даже не замечают его. А у тебя хороший слух.

Он посмотрел на Джона, будто обдумывая что-то, прежде чем облизнуть верхнюю губу.

\- Итак, что ты хочешь? Не то, чтобы я торопил тебя, но...

\- Да нет, все нормально... То есть...- Джон нервно запнулся. - Я... э... минет? - спросил он, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

\- Французский? - Снова улыбка в ответ. - Ты обратился как раз по адресу! Но я делаю его только с резинкой. Это будет стоить тебе двадцатку. За тридцать ты можешь кончить мне на лицо.

Невозмутимые и деловые фразы, сказанные, тем не менее, с явным дружелюбием.

Джон готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Уши его горели.

\- Это не для... не мне...

\- О.- Полный удивления взгляд. - ТЫ хочешь сделать его мне? Такое нечасто случается. Хорошо. Тогда, скажем, 15 фунтов. Мне, в общем, без разницы, но... с или без?

\- С...

\- О, тут не нужно смущаться. Так, хорошо. Куда мы пойдем? У тебя есть машина? За пятерку хозяин вон того паба разрешит нам занять туалет. За комнату придется доплатить еще сверх этого. Или мы можем пойти вон туда... в парк...

\- А как же полиция в парке?

\- У нас там есть свой человек на стреме. Значит, парк? Тогда пойдем.

***

Вопреки распространенному мнению, Шерлок Холмс тоже был всего лишь человеком. Технически, он потерял невинность в возрасте семнадцати лет. Практически, он еще два года хранил воздержание вплоть до спланированного любовного свидания в день своего девятнадцатилетия.

В течение последующих восьми лет он приобрел достаточно опыта как с мужчинами, так и с женщинами, чтобы понять, что мужское тело и возможности, которые оно дает, привлекает его гораздо больше, нежели женское. Вдобавок, в этом случае ему мало грозила участь погрязнуть в любовных отношениях или оказаться женатым на партнере, не успев и глазом моргнуть.

По прошествии восьми лет он утратил значительный интерес к этой сфере, посчитав, что доскональнейшим образом исследовал данную область во всех ее проявлениях. Говоря кратко, секс ему попросту наскучил, и Шерлок перестал уделять ему внимание. С того времени ему было достаточно доставлять себе удовольствие один раз в пару недель (к счастью, его организм не требовал чего-то большего или частого), поэтому за исключением этих редких случаев все остальное время он, если так можно выразиться, был женат на своей работе - о чем Шерлок и сообщил Джону во время их первой встречи.

Джон оказался совершенно не таким как все, кого детективу раньше доводилось встречать.

Все началось с того, что ему нужен был сосед в новой квартире.

Дело в том, что в прежней перестало хватать места для его экспериментов, а еще целой тонны папок, заметок и бумаг, не говоря уже о том, что ее владелец не испытывал ни малейшего удовольствия, что стена в спальне несколько утратила свой первозданный вид, пострадав от случайного взрыва в ходе одного из вышеупомянутых экспериментов. Часть кусков от этой стены нашли даже на тротуаре возле дома.

Одним словом, его пребывание в той квартире оказалось значительно короче, чем он планировал. К счастью, одна его знакомая, миссис Хадсон, которой детектив как-то оказал большую услугу и которой он по какой-то причине нравился, как раз искала жильца в пустовавшую квартиру. Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что его финансовые дела шли хуже, чем он ожидал, и снимать ее в одиночку Шерлок позволить себе не мог.

Обратиться к брату за финансовой поддержкой было абсолютно неприемлемо, поэтому выбирать пришлось меньшее из двух зол, то есть следовало подыскать себе соседа.

Вариант "делить квартиру с соседкой" он отмел сразу же. Женщина станет требовать, чтобы он следил за порядком, и начнет пихать в его контейнеры разную зеленушку в попытке "оживить обстановочку".

Одна лишь мысль об этом заставила детектива содрогнуться.

Нет, его соседом будет только мужчина. Причем он не должен быть тем, кто по шкале ценностей Шерлока проходил как "интересный и привлекательный", в конце концов, детективу вовсе не нужно было, что сосед отвлекал его от работы. С другой стороны, надоедливым болваном он тоже не должен быть, иначе, в чем он был совершенно, абсолютно уверен, Шерлок собственноручно придушит его еще до окончания первого совместно прожитого дня.

Поэтому он и обратился к Майку Стэмфорду с вопросом, не знает ли тот кого-нибудь...

Надо сказать, что Стэмфорд был довольно неглупым, хорошо образованным, добродушным, но не бесхарактерным, простоватым, но не ограниченным, и, что самое главное, совершенно точно гетеросексуальным парнем. Стало быть, не сомневался Шерлок, Майк подыщет человека, в точности похожего на него самого, то есть идеального, по мнению детектива, соседа.

Стэмфорд же привел с собой Джона.

Джон привык исполнять приказы, обладал неистощимым терпением, стальными нервами и консервативными пристрастиями (Бог ты мой, чего только стоили эти его свитера!).  
Однако он к тому же был еще и военным врачом, а значит, достаточно образованным, чтобы не раздражать. Можно ли было назвать Джона привлекательным? В общепринятом понимании "высокий и красивый" - нельзя, и, тем не менее, было в нем что-то такое, что вызвало в нем у Шерлока интерес. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Тут бы детективу и прислушаться к внутреннему голосу, советовавшему держаться от Джона подальше.

Но Шерлок голосу разума не внял.

Напротив, он даже подмигнул Джону на прощание... отчасти, чтобы узнать его предпочтения, отчасти сам не зная, зачем.

Позже, в тот памятный вечер у Анджело, выяснилось, что Джон а) был, по меньшей мере, бисексуален и б) совершенно точно с ним, Шерлоком, флиртовал.

Руководствуясь собственным высококвалифицированным и компетентным мнением, детектив сделал единственно правильную в отношении Джона вещь.

Шерлок его отверг.

И хотя Джон явно был в нем заинтересован, теперь он скрывался от соседа за маской абсолютной, 100% гетеросексуальности. Маска эта, впрочем, была настолько дырявой, что Шерлока обмануть она никак не могла, хотя он и делал вид, что верит Джону.

Детектив сожалел о своем отказе, в каком-то смысле он даже раскаивался в нем. Но был ли у него какой-то иной выход, кроме как отклонить авансы Джона? Нет. Потому что, хотя ему и не хотелось поощрять Джонов сексуальный интерес, квартиру с ним делить он-то как раз хотел.

Втайне от самого себя Шерлок признавал, что вполне мог бы держаться от Джона подальше.

Но, опять же, он этого не сделал.

Ну где еще он найдет такого соседа, который, как Джон, окажется просто идеальным? Не говоря уже о том, что поиски могли затянуться, а миссис Хадсон не станет придерживать для него квартиру вечно. И для разнообразия, в конце концов, приятно видеть неприкрытое изумление во взгляде Джона и его почти благоговейное восхищение вместо ставших уже привычными ругательств и оскорблений по поводу его способностей и поступков.

Так что вопреки здравому смыслу и голосу рассудка, Шерлок и Джон оставались соседями.

Конечно, это была слабость со стороны детектива, но сколько вреда могла принести одна малюсенькая уступка его тщеславию?

Увы, уже через несколько месяцев Шерлок был вынужден признать - много.

Он начал вожделеть Джона.

И это было совершенно, полностью, абсолютно неприемлемо.

Шерлок не собирался рушить все, что у них было, и все, кем они друг другу стали - друзьями, напарниками, соседями - просто ради удовлетворения своих низменных инстинктов. Он прекрасно знал, что если отношения, причем неважно какого рода, испортятся, вернуться назад в спасительную гавань дружбы станет уже невозможно.

Хуже всего было то, что Шерлок прекрасно знал, что творилось у Джона в душе: еще немного и тот влюбится в детектива по уши. Хотя нет, еще хуже было то, что Джон даже не пытался противиться растущему чувству, и Шерлок видел это так же ясно, как если бы это написано у доктора на лбу. Встречаться с женщинами, впрочем, тот не бросил, и Шерлок не переставал удивляться тому, как легко (и с каким неизменным удовольствием) было раз за разом портить отношения Джона с его очередной подружкой. В глубине души Шерлок знал, что этого делать не следовало, но раз он сам не мог быть с Джоном, то и никто другой, будь то мужчина или женщина, - тоже. Вот чего детектив не мог понять, так это почему доктор никогда не встречался с мужчинами. Конечно, тогда ему пришлось бы делать это тайком, ведь он все еще жил в придуманном им мире, где Шерлок считал его натуралом, но все же... И неважно, как тщательно Джон старался бы это скрыть, Шерлок все равно бы об этом узнал.

А это означало, что чувства Джона к Шерлоку становились все сильнее и сильнее.

Детектив не мог позволить этому случиться. Ничто не могло стать помехой или угрозой их сложившейся дружбе. Однако несмотря на все его старания, их влекло друг к другу со страшной силой, и, как бы Шерлок ни бился, он не видел способа свернуть с того пути, который вел их прямиком к катастрофе.

С одной стороны, им обоим требовалось дать выход подавляемым желаниям. С другой - Шерлок хотел быть уверен, что Джон не оставит его ради кого-то еще. Он желал Джона. И желал для себя одного. Но он также знал, что если сдастся этому желанию, то в итоге разрушит и необыкновенную дружбу, и успешное сотрудничество... а если Джон уйдет… тогда Шерлок останется без любовника, без друга и без своего блогера.

В общем, все это походило на то, как если бы Шерлок старался вычислить квадратуру круга или, попросту говоря, пытался совместить несовместимое.

Неразрешимая задача... или, по крайней мере, она казалась таковой.

Потому что Шерлок кое-что узнал. Кое-что совершенно случайное, но буквально открывшее ему глаза и позволившее его великолепному уму разработать великолепный план.

К несчастью, великолепные планы нередко заканчиваются тем, чего от них как раз не ждут - катастрофой.


	2. Часть 2. Юноша в светлых джинсах.

**Lady Stardust - David Bowie**

Следуя за Пьером, Джон чувствовал себя так, будто шел по чужой планете: ноги, казалось, едва касались земли, все звуки доносились словно издалека, а голову кто-то успел набить ватой. Все вокруг было размытым и нечетким, он ясно видел лишь покачивающиеся перед ним обтянутые светлой тканью бедра, тускло светившиеся в темноте словно блуждающий огонек. Джону оставалось лишь надеяться, что этот свет не станет его погибелью, но разве мог он быть хотя бы в чем-то уверен?

И все же он следовал за юношей все дальше и дальше вглубь парка, пока они не достигли скрытой от посторонних глаз скамьи.

Пьер остановился и обернулся к Джону.

\- Деньги, - сказал он. И через мгновение. - Пожалуйста.

Перебирая пальцами, он вытянул правую руку, и Джон вложил в нее деньги. Пьер лишь мельком взглянул на них, прежде чем сунуть в правый нагрудный карман. Джон почувствовал облегчение от того, что тот не стал их проверять: у него было смутное ощущение, что выказанное таким образом недоверие задело бы его. Пьер достал запечатанный пакетик из левого нагрудного кармана.

\- Мне самому это сделать или...- тихо спросил он.

\- Ты, - неуверенно ответил Джон.

Мысль о том, что ему придется касаться мягкой плоти и стараться возбудить того в достаточной мере, чтобы он смог раскатать презерватив, вызывала отвращение. Джону хотелось поддерживать лишь самую толику иллюзии, убедить себя еще хотя бы на мгновение, что тот, другой, желал его... что он был готов для него. Джон понимал, как смешно это звучит, но поделать с собой ничего не мог.

Тот лишь пожал плечами и расстегнул джинсы.

Джон с трудом сглотнул.

Джинсы были надеты прямо на голое тело.

Он был гладко выбрит _там_... и возбужден, чего Джон никак не ожидал и даже подумать не мог, что под столь тесными джинсами может хватить места для... Для такого.

Освободив ноющий от стесняющей одежды член, Пьер с облегчением выдохнул. Понимающая улыбка тронула его губы.

\- Удивлен?

\- Немного, - признал Джон и прочистил горло.

\- Ты мне нравишься. - сказал Пьер. - Это многое упрощает.

Спустив джинсы вниз, он сел, раздвинув ноги, зубами надорвал пакетик и раскатал презерватив.

\- Ну что... вперед.- хрипло прошептал он, и Джон рухнул перед ним на колени без единого звука.

Его сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, все чувства были настолько обострены, что на мгновение закружилась голова. А затем он взял в руку член, и все вокруг заволокло сплошной серой пеленой.

Пьер тихо застонал, и Джон поднял глаза. Голова юноши была откинута назад на спинку скамейки, серебряная цепочка на мгновение блеснула в лунном свете, прежде чем скрыться в тени. Джон проследил за ней взглядом, обвел глазами обнаженную грудь, затем выставленное напоказ горло. Потом его взгляд устремился вверх, где ровные зубы прикусывали пухлую нижнюю губу, в точности такую же, как у детектива.

Джон закрыл глаза и вспомнил о своих мыслях, которых он мучительно стыдился при холодном свете дня и которые не давали ему спать по ночам.

Потому что чем дольше он смотрел на юношу, тем больше понимал, что никто в Лондоне (да что там, во всей Британии!) не мог сравниться с Шерлоком.

Человеком, который так и остался для Джона загадкой.

Замечание Анджело все никак не выходило у Джона из головы. Настолько, что он даже позволил себе приобщиться к искусству дедукции.

Факты были таковы:

\- Анджело считал, что у них было свидание  
\- Анджело был давно знаком с Шерлоком  
\- Шерлок бывал у Анджело и раньше.

Следовательно, у Анджело были основания считать, что Шерлок мог пригласить мужчину на свидание.

Какой же напрашивается вывод? Шерлок был, по меньшей мере, бисексуален, как и сам Джон.

Проблема заключалась в том, что Джон не замечал больше ни единого признака. Да, тот был чужд условностям и порой вел себя эксцентрично, но Джон ни разу не видел, чтобы детектив кем-нибудь всерьез заинтересовался.

Доводы против:

\- Шерлок флиртовал с Молли.

Значит, ему нравились женщины?

Вот только...

Детектив включал все свое обаяние только тогда, когда хотел что-нибудь получить. По крайней мере, если дело касалось Молли. Он никогда и никуда не приглашал ее вне морга и ни одного слова не сказал ей просто ради пустой болтовни.

Были ли какие-то другие варианты?

Да.

Джон все больше укреплялся во мнении, что Шерлок вообще был асексуален.

А затем он вспоминал умение очаровывать. Улыбку. Неподдельный интерес к Джону и его мнению. И снова начинал сомневаться.

Вот только Джон ни разу не замечал Взгляда. Того самого: тяжелого, знающего. Взгляда, который Джон распознал бы где угодно и прекрасно понимал, что тот означает: он достаточно повидал таких взглядов в своей жизни. У Шерлока же он не видел их никогда.

Взгляд был постоянен... в своем отсутствии.

Мог ли в таком случае он намеренно хранить воздержание, потому что действительно был беззаветно предан работе?

На самом деле не имело значения, по какой причине Шерлок не окидывал Джона тем самым Взглядом, и неважно, был ли он геем, натуралом или даже асексуалом. Счастливее от этого Джон себя не чувствовал. Поэтому он бросил упражняться в дедукции и вместо этого стал совершать долгие прогулки в одиночестве.

А в итоге Джон оказался здесь: в парке, на коленях перед хастлером.

Он посмотрел на возбужденный член и взял его в рот, невольно застонав.

Боже, как же он жил без этого все это время? Как?

Он начал жадно вбирать в себя всю длину, пока слишком сильное давление на корень языка не заставило его остановиться. Внутри все буквально кричало: "ЕЩЕ!", но, памятуя один печальный опыт, Джон предпочел не рисковать. Он немного отстранился, а затем установил неторопливый ритм. Снова и снова он позволял члену практически выскальзывать изо рта, касаясь головки дразнящим движением языка.

Хриплый стон достиг его ушей, но это было единственное, что Джон услышал.

Рука легла ему на голову, и Джон понял, что долго парень не продержится. На мгновение он пожалел, что не сможет почувствовать вкус его освобождения, но затем пальцы вцепились ему волосы, и Джон забыл обо всем.  
Его рука легонько поглаживала на удивление прохладное бедро, затем скользнула дальше и обхватила полные мешочки, казавшиеся особенно горячими в холодном ночном воздухе. Мягко, но уверенно он обвел пальцем нежную плоть, а затем чуть потянул. Приятным слуху ответом был судорожный вдох и низкий гортанный стон. Яички были тугие и подтянутые: тот был уже совсем близко к краю.

Джон пожалел, что скоро все закончится. Он бы хотел продлить все хотя бы еще на чуть-чуть, ему нравилось, когда партнер в его руках буквально сходил с ума от желания. Это давало ощущение власти, и больше ничто в целом мире не могло с ним сравниться.

Пальцы незнакомца скользнули ниже к шее доктора, бедра нетерпеливо толкнулись вверх. Джон отпустил мошонку и крепко сжал его ноги обеими руками. Он собирался почувствовать его глубоко в горле, но вовсе не хотел подавиться, если тот вдруг слишком резко дернется.

Глубже... еще чуть-чуть... Он намеренно вдыхал и выдыхал через нос, а затем его горло сомкнулось вокруг жаркой твердой плоти.

Откуда-то сверху послышался стон.

Джон снова сглотнул.

Сдавленное проклятие.

Джон ухмыльнулся бы в ответ, но к сожалению, в данном положении он был на это просто не способен.

Он сглотнул еще раз, позволив тому скользнуть глубже, и что-то едва слышно промычал.

Вот оно!

Горячая плоть набухает еще сильнее, распирая горло... хриплый, мучительный вздох... и резкая, судорожная пульсация.

Джон чуть подался назад и блаженно застонал.

Именно этого он хотел. Именно это ему было нужно.

Тихий вздох, а затем: "Mon Dieu... да ты просто мастер в этом деле, n'est ce pas? Отсасываешь, как сам дьявол".

Непрошеный румянец расцвел на щеках Джона. Он не привык слышать эти слова в подобном значении. Но они были сказаны не с целью уязвить его или задеть, так что, подавив смущение, Джон решил счесть их за комплимент, позволив себе насладиться накатившим чувством радости и гордости. Его колени протестующе заныли, и он поднялся, наблюдая, как Пьер сворачивает презерватив, завязывает его узелком и прячет в карман рубашки.

\- Мы же не хотим загрязнять окружающую среду, верно? - заметил тот в ответ на удивленный взгляд доктора.  
Выражение его лица было нечитаемым. Затем он встал, застегнул джинсы и перевел глаза на пах Джона. Пьер поджал губы, и прежде, чем Джон успел что-либо сообразить, ладонь юноши легла ему между ног. Джон резко втянул в себя воздух: он даже не заметил, что сам был возбужден.

\- Стоит ли мне...? - спросил Пьер внезапно севшим голосом и бережно погладил выпуклость, распиравшую брюки доктора.

Джон издал стон, не осознавая, что делает. Он даже не думал про это. Не думал, что возбудится так сильно, отсасывая хастлеру. Он думал сделать это и запомнить ощущения, чтобы потом...в уединении своей спальни мысленно наложить лицо Шерлока на образ этого парня и получить долгожданное облегчение. Он надеялся, что так его душа наконец немного успокоится, но сейчас в голове царила только полная неразбериха. Он даже и не думал, что наткнется на практически точную копию Шерлока.

Так стоит ли?

Здесь, в общественном парке?

Разве доктор Джон Х. Ватсон совершает подобные вещи?

До возвращения в Лондон список "Вещей-которые-Джон Х. Ватсон-не-сделает-никогда" был невероятно длинным.

После знакомства с Шерлоком он становился короче день ото дня.

Хотел ли он этого?

Неосознанно Джон приник ближе к ласкающим его пальцам.

\- Рукой? За пятерку?- промурлыкал Пьер, и наваждение рассеялось, словно туман под лучами утреннего солнца.

Джон ошеломленно распахнул глаза. Когда, кстати, он только успел их закрыть? Пара любопытных, оценивающих карих глаз смотрела на него с каким-то даже... голодным выражением. Прикидывая, вероятно, сколько еще он может заработать.

Джон сглотнул. Пьер не был его любовником. Он даже не был "партнером на одну ночь", которого Джон мог бы снять в баре. Он хастлер. И он делает что-то не потому, что хочет этого, а потому, то ему за это платят. Конечно, Джону все это было известно. Но по какой-то причине, теперь, когда он действительно все это проделал, вся ситуация казалась ему еще более реальной, и в то же время - совсем-совсем придуманной.

\- Нет, - ответил Джон, покачав головой.

Пьер выглядел разочарованным, но руку убрал. Джон мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу. Конечно, он разочарован - упустить лишние деньги.

\- Кстати, как тебя зовут? - поинтересовался Пьер, вытаскивая буквально из ниоткуда и сунув в рот незажженную сигарету.

\- Джон.

\- Джон, - повторил Пьер, улыбаясь. Правда, в его исполнении имя прозвучало мягче и как-то более округло: "Жан". Это было непривычно слышать, и Джон не был уверен, нравится ли ему.

Пьер вытащил сигарету, его розовый язык прошелся по пухлой губе в поисках прилипшего кусочка табака.

\- Джон, значит. Ты отсюда? - у него был звонкий голос, так непохожий на бархатный баритон Шерлока. - Я имею ввиду...

Он прикусил губу и неопределенно повел плечами. Джон обратил внимание на его темно-красные губы. Должно быть, тот закусывал их, чтобы не закричать, и Джон почувствовал, как волна гордости снова пронеслась по телу.

\- Мы еще увидимся? - закончил предложение Пьер и вернул сигарету на место, зажав ее губами, но зажигалкой, тоже появившейся словно бы из ниоткуда, так и не щелкнул.

\- Не знаю, - ответил Джон.

О нет, Джон Ватсон! Ни за что. Это был только "один раз". Он не будет делать ничего подобного снова. Если уж на то пошло, даже этот раз был огромной ошибкой. Никто не должен об этом узнать, никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах.

\- Нет, не думаю, - медленно ответил он.

Но еще только произнося эти слова, он уже понимал, что они были неправдой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon Dieu (фр.) - Боже мой.
> 
> n'est ce pas? (фр.) - так ведь?


	3. Глава 3. Сокровище, перевернувшее мой мир

**Within you - David Bowie**

На расстоянии пары улиц от того места, где Пьер распрощался с клиентом, находилось обшарпанное съемное жилище, куда юноша и направился. Поднявшись по ветхой лестнице на третий этаж, он зашел в квартиру.

Тяжелый мускусный запах ударил в нос, заставив его поморщиться от отвращения.

\- Hola, - воскликнул человек, указавший ему на Джона. - Ну, как все прошло?

\- Рамон, твой фальшивый акцент становится хуже день ото дня, - сухо ответил тот.

Рамон захохотал.

\- Нужно же мне практиковаться, - сказал он на великолепном английском. - Так что? Сработало?

\- Лучше и быть не могло.

Сам того не осознавая, Пьер на мгновение прикрыл глаза, и с его губ сорвался тихий вздох.

\- Рад за тебя. А моя доля? - широко усмехнулся Рамон, и добавил извиняющимся тоном. - Хорошее дело укрепляет хорошую дружбу. Ренту ведь платить надо, а раз уж мы сняли эту халупу вдвоем...

\- Можно подумать, я тебя сильно обременяю, - протянул тот, но слова его звучали добродушно.

Пьер сунул руку в карман и достал оттуда использованный презерватив.

\- О, вот только не это! - воскликнул тот, скривившись от деланного отвращения. - Я, знаешь ли, предпочитаю деньги на бочку.

\- Очень смешно.- На лице у Пьера появилась гримаса.- Подумаешь, не тот карман.

Вынув деньги из другого кармана, он протянул их Рамону.

\- Вот, держи все. Если хочешь.

\- Хочу ли я...- тот схватил деньги и пересчитал. - Давай сюда. Страсть как хочу себе новое кольцо для соска.

Пьер скривился, но ничего не сказал. Он снова взглянул на узелок, зажатый в своей руке.

\- Нравится тебе или нет, но я оставлю это здесь. Не хочу, чтобы моя ДНК попала в ненужные руки.

\- Ты просто параноик, ты знаешь об этом?

Однако прозвучало это так, будто в действительности Рамону было все равно, в какое мусорное ведро отправится презерватив.

\- Ставки слишком высоки, а на ошибку у меня права нет. - возразил Пьер со странной улыбкой.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что иногда от тебя просто в дрожь бросает? - спросил Рамон с удивительным хладнокровием.

\- Ну, раз ты так считаешь... - отозвался тот и начал переодеваться.

***

 

На протяжении следующей недели Джону удалось убедить себя, что Это (так он втайне называл свой первый опыт "продажной любви") было а) одноразовым и б) возымело ожидаемый эффект.

Воспоминания о той ночи значительно обогатили его жаркие фантазии в спальне и активные действия в ванной, принеся с собой чувство глубокого удовлетворения. Он был спокоен и невозмутим, когда поблизости крутился Шерлок, и не терял присутствия духа при виде тесных рубашек... или пижамных штанов... или шелкового халата. С этой точки зрения потраченные им 15 фунтов оказались весьма неплохим вложением.

Он даже посмел надеяться, что смог излечиться от пагубной тяги к своему соседу... пока в один прекрасный облачный день тому не вздумалось нырнуть в Серпантин за уликами, даже не потрудившись раздеться.

Чуть ранее в тот же день. Время: вторник. Место: Гайд-Парк

Джон и Шерлок вместе с инспектором полиции Грегори Лестрадом и сержантом Салли Донован ехали в полицейской машине (по настоянию детектива, без опознавательных знаков) и буквально вот только что свернули с Уест Керридж Драйв на одну из тропинок. Причиной, почему они все оказались здесь, стала полученная Скотланд-Ярдом анонимка, имевшая отношение к "Случаю о Пропавшей невесте". Окрестившие его так таблоиды вовсю трубили о нем последние несколько дней, а за ходом расследования следил, затаив дыхание, весь Лондон.

Расследование Шерлока, взявшегося за это дело по настоянию жениха, шло в том же направлении и приблизительно в то же самое время, что и полиции. Поэтому неудивительно, что в итоге их пути (включая несколько младших офицеров, охранявших Место от любопытных посторонних глаз) пересеклись возле моста в Гайд-Парке, и в данный момент они как раз напряженно вглядывались в мутные воды озера Серпантин.

Но как бы внимательно они ни смотрели, с берега увидеть так ничего и не смогли. Лестрад только что повесил трубку, вызывая команду водолазов, как вдруг Шерлок без всякого предупреждения, как был, полностью одетый, взял да и сиганул, как уже говорилось выше, прямо в темную воду и скрылся из виду.

\- Что за... Джон! - возопил Лестрад, бросая яростный взгляд на доктора.

От детектива остались только пузырьки на поверхности воды в том месте, где он погрузился в воду.

\- И что, по-твоему, я должен сделать? - парировал Джон, ничуть не менее раздраженный. - Прыгнуть следом?

\- Я же только что вызвал водолазов! - бушевал взбешенный инспектор. - Он слышал меня, так ведь? Он стоял прямо рядом со мной. Джон, ну ты ведь тоже это слышал!

Джон округлил глаза.

\- Да, я слышал, как ты звонил насчет водолазов. И он тоже. Но, черт, Грег! Ну ты же знаешь, какой он!

Лестрад застонал и прикрыл глаза рукой.

\- Салли? - повернулся он к Салли Донован.- У нас в машине есть одеяло или что-то в этом роде?

\- А я откуда знаю? - сварливо ответила Донован.

Лестрад опустил руку и перевел на Донован недобрый взгляд.

\- Так может быть ты пойдешь и посмотришь? - спросил он таким вежливым тоном, что и сержанта, и доктора бросило в дрожь.

\- А какое мне дело, если псих... - начала Донован, как ее прервал один из младших офицеров.

\- Эээ, сэр! - смущенно обратился он к инспектору.

\- Что такое? - рявкнул тот.

\- Сэр... Он под водой уже долгое время, - отметил офицер, указывая большим пальцем в направлении пузырьков... ну или, по крайней мере, в то место, где когда-то были эти самые пузырьки.

\- Я вот подумал... Может, нам еще и скорую вызвать?

Лестрад обратил на Джона полувопросительный, полувстревоженный взор.

\- Сколько времени человек может оставаться под водой?

Джон не ответил. Он с отчаянием уставился в воду в надежде увидеть новые пузырьки.

\- Проклятие! Сколько он может там оставаться? - вопил инспектор.

\- Да я даже не знал, что он умеет плавать! - заорал в ответ Джон. - Откуда, черт возьми, я могу знать, как долго...

Как вдруг голова Шерлока появилась на поверхности воды, жадно глотая воздух, а затем вновь исчезла.

\- Я его убью, - с облегчением выдохнул Джон.

\- В очередь. Сначала я, - проворчал Лестрад, окинув Джона странным взглядом. - Откуда, по-твоему, у меня взялись эти седые волосы, а?

В ответ на это Джон разразился смехом, а через мгновение к нему присоединился и Лестрад.

\- Серьезно, Джон. Просто удивительно, что ты еще сохранил цвет волос, - выдавил инспектор между приступами смеха, в то время как Джон утирал выступившие на глазах слезы.

\- Психи... вы все, - пробормотала Донован, раздраженно мотнула головой и направилась к машине в поисках одеяла для главного из них.

Когда Шерлок показался в следующий раз, он остался на поверхности воды, а затем широкими, мощными гребками поплыл по направлению к берегу. Выбравшись из воды, он швырнул в ноги Лестраду сверток с одеждой.

\- Свадебное платье. Этой улики должно быть достаточно, - сказал детектив в своей обычной снисходительной манере. - Можешь отзывать своих водолазов.

Выражение его лица буквально кричало "я опять был прав", и пока Лестрад распутывал сверток, Джон не знал, что ему делать: придушить детектива, наорать на него или сделать и то, и другое сразу.

А затем Шерлок снял пиджак, чтобы отжать его, и слова замерли у Джона на губах. Именно в этот момент солнце выплыло из-за туч, и солнечный луч отразился в бесчисленных капельках воды, запутавшихся в его волосах и струившихся по лицу и шее. На мгновение они сверкнули словно алмазы, и в подсознании Джона всплыло смутное воспоминание о блестящей серебряной цепочке. Его взгляд переместился вниз от волос и лица вдоль шеи и добрался до белой рубашки, тонкой и прозрачной, словно паутинка, и не оставлявшей ни малейшего простора для воображения.

В горле у Джона пересохло. Он с трудом сглотнул.

Шерлок небрежно кинул пиджак на землю и, как будто Джону этого было мало, запустил пальцы в свою шевелюру.

Доктор поспешил скрыть стон возбуждения за приступом кашля.

Разминая тело, от чего и без того тесная ткань опасно натянулась и затрещала, Шерлок снова зарылся руками в волосы.

Джон прекрасно осознавал, что лучше всего было бы просто не смотреть, но не мог не вонзиться взглядом в рубашку и тело, столь соблазнительно проступающее под ней. Он снова сглотнул, но теперь открывшееся перед ним зрелище заставило его рот наполниться слюной.

Шерлок, наконец, отпустил волосы и вытянул руку поперек груди, заставив Джона подавить громкий стон.

\- Джон, мне холодно, - пробурчал Шерлок.

Как по команде, его соски, и без того хорошо различимые под мокрой тканью, превратились в маленькие твердые пики, и Джон почувствовал, как кровь растеклась вниз по телу и стала собираться в определенном месте, а мысли устремились в куда-то чувственные сферы.

\- Джон, - пожаловался Шерлок, поскольку доктор не произнес ни слова.

Джон медленно возвращался в реальность. В его мечтах он и Шерлок были на тропическом пляже и...

\- Что?

\- Я замерз, - повторил Шерлок. Нетерпение слышалось в его голосе.

\- И что, по-твоему, я должен сделать? Срубить дерево и развести огонь? - раздраженно ответил Джон. - Сейчас май! И мы в Англии! Конечно, сейчас холодно на улице. Купальный сезон наступит только через месяц, если он, конечно, вообще начнется. Шерлок! Водолазы уже в пути. Никто не заставлял тебя прыгать в это чертово озеро. Ты что, не мог потерпеть еще час?

\- Ты мог бы дать мне свою куртку, - ответил Шерлок, пропустив тираду доктора мимо ушей.

\- И не мечтай, - прошипел Джон. - Донован как раз ищет в машине какое-нибудь одеяло.

Шерлок на мгновение надул губы, а потом снова заныл.

\- Ну Джоооооон... Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я заболел? - вкрадчиво спросил он, шмыгая носом.

Джон разозлился.

\- Кто знает, что еще за дрянь кроме кишечной палочки водится в этом озере, - заметил он. - И потом, это замша, и ты испортишь мою куртку, если наденешь ее.

Только если не считать этих обоснованных возражений, он очень, очень, очень сильно хотел смотреть на твердые горошинки сосков под полупрозрачной тканью хотя бы еще немного. Еще чуть-чуть подольше... Боже, он был противен самому себе, но не смотреть Джон не мог.

К счастью, прежде, чем Шерлок мог сказать что-либо еще, вернулась Донован и с неожиданной яростью швырнула в голову детектива одеяло.

Шерлок поймал одеяло, развернул и закутался в него.

С губ Джона сорвался вздох сожаления.

Похоже, что шоу было окончено.

Шерлок метнул яростный взгляд в направлении Донован, которая уже стояла рядом с инспектором, державшим сверток с платьем.

\- Ковер, должно быть, просто горел под ней, если вспомнить, как она вертелась в машине, - насмешливо протянул он.

\- Шерлок, - предупреждающе сказал Джон, не дав тому закончить предложение.

\- Но это правда! У Андерсона что, кровати нет? - проворчал Шерлок. - Ну почему, почему это всегда должен быть пол?

Джон округлил глаза.

\- Это мог быть порыв страсти, - предположил он.

\- Страсти? Ха! - презрительно ответил детектив. - Только потому, что они набросились друг на друга, едва закрыв за собой дверь? Я бы назвал это по-другому.

\- Да? - заинтригованно спросил Джон. - И как?

\- Нехваткой времени, - отрезал Шерлок.

***

 

Тем вечером Джон не знал, как описать то, что случилось между ним и Пьером.

Был это порыв страсти или нехватка времени, заставившая его выхватить сигарету у Пьера, выкинуть ее в канаву и затолкать самого юношу в ближайшую подворотню? А ведь собирался было отвести того в комнату, и, удерживая в памяти образ Шерлока в мокрой рубашке, позволить себя грязно соблазнить. Вот только черные джинсы и льнувшая к телу шелковая рубашка слишком ярко - и живо - напомнили ему о произошедшем днем, и тщательно подавляемое желание вырвалось наружу и, словно тлеющие угольки под порывом ветра, обратилось в яростное пламя. Жар и удовольствие полыхали в его теле разрушительным огнем. Едва только они оказались в темном углу, более или менее скрытые от любопытных взглядов, как Джон с жадным нетерпением вжался пахом в заметную выпуклость на черных джинсах.

\- Вытащи его... и свой тоже... обхвати их вместе, - велел он низким и требовательным голосом.

Его руки покоились на ягодицах юноши, пока тот возился с их одеждой. Когда он, наконец, сделал то, что ему велели, двойной стон удовольствия прозвенел в теплой весенней ночи. Руки Джона сильнее стиснули тело Пьера, притягивая его ближе к себе.

\- Подожди... резинки, - простонал тот.

Ощущение горячей, твердой плоти, медленно скользившей по его собственной, было неописуемым. Левая рука доктора взметнулась вверх, задевая коварный шелк рубашки, и добралась до шеи Пьера.

\- Так безопасно... и без них, - прошептал Джон, притягивая к себе голову юноши и не осознавая, что делает.

\- Не надо, - едва слышно выдохнул Пьер, отворачивая голову в последний момент так, что губы Джона коснулись лишь его щеки.

\- Не надо,- тихо повторил он, и в голосе его прозвучала грусть.

Это несколько отрезвило доктора, и Джон осознал, что презерватив, в общем-то, был неплохой идеей, даже если учесть, что то, что он планировал сделать, было относительно безопасным. Он отклонился назад, предоставляя Пьеру пространство для действий, и наслаждался ощущением чужих рук, раскатывающх тонкий латекс по его члену. Позаботившись таким же образом и о себе, тот перехватил инициативу, прижавшись к Джону в чрезвычайно эротичной манере.

\- Так на чем мы остановились? - довольно проурчал Пьер, прикусывая ушную мочку Джона. - Ты говорил что-то про мою руку...

\- О боже... да...- задохнулся Джон, подавшись назад и чувствуя мягкую ласку рукой. Затем хватка стала крепче, и большой палец сменила чужая плоть, чье жаркое касание было почти невыносимым для его собственного трепещущего возбуждения.

Все было в точности, как он запомнил.

Теплые пустынные ночи под спасительной тенью бараков, пачка сигарет в качестве взятки, лишь бы патруль не заглядывал в этот угол хотя бы десять минут; нетерпение, жажда, экстаз, щетина, царапающая повлажневшую кожу, судорожные толчки и собственное болезненное возбуждение, презерватив или салфетки, чтобы не испачкать форму; будоражащие кровь чувство недозволенного и страх быть пойманным, мягкие звуки, несмелые, приглушенные стоны...

Но здесь, в переулке, рядом с мусорными баками, где он кричал от всепоглощающего удовольствия, в глазах стоял вовсе не Афганистан. Нет, картинки перед его внутренним взором были очень английские: Биг Бен, затяжной дождик и зеленые лужайки, послеполуденный чай, булочки и густые топленые сливки...

\- Шерлок! - вырвался у него безмолвный крик.- Шерлок!

Шерлок... с каплями воды в волосах и плотными горошинками сосков под мокрой рубашкой...

Шерлок... с его английской бледностью, аристократической кожей и бездонными, как то озерцо, где Джону случалось рыбачить в детстве, сине-зелеными глазами, чей взор проникает прямо в душу... но не видит...

И Джон, опустошенный, оглушенный ярчайшей вспышкой, с опадающим членом в руках хастлера посреди какой-то подворотни, не знал, стоит ли ему быть благодарным другу за эту избирательную слепоту.


	4. Глава 4. Когда Господь надул меня

**Width of a Circle - David Bowie**

После той ночи Джон перестал обманывать самого себя. Раз с Шерлоком у него быть ничего не могло, что ж, есть достойная альтернатива - Пьер. У Джона были смутные подозрения, что ничем хорошим все это в итоге не обернется, но сейчас он просто был бессилен против своего тела, своих мыслей и себя самого. Ему так необходимо, так нужно было отпустить себя, ощутить абсолютную свободу, пусть и на короткое время. Другого способа сохранить рассудок он просто не видел.

Конечно, с одной стороны ужасно стыдно, что живым воплощением его идеального, придуманного "двойника" Шерлока стал хастлер, мальчик по вызову. С другой - это, возможно, было и к лучшему, так как Джон не мог отделаться от мысли, что вполне мог бы увлечься Пьером. А это фактически означало, что ему пришлось бы делать выбор между Пьером и Шерлоком.

Что было было совершенно невероятно, невозможно и неприемлемо.

Джон довольствовался тем, что виделся с Пьером довольно часто. Обычно их встречи происходили после какой-нибудь истории с Шерлоком, причем даже не имело значения, была ли это ссора, или же детектив тем или иным способом вызывал у Джона жгучее желание. Случалось так, что Джон не мог найти Пьера, и тогда доктор возвращался домой ни с чем, раздраженный и недовольный, а бывало, что кто-то из молодых людей говорил ему, чтобы он немного подождал, потому что Пьер скоро подойдет. Иногда он действительно ждал, иногда - нет, чувствуя отвращение при мысли о том, что будет с Пьером сразу после того, как его касался другой мужчина, хотя обычно ему удавалось поддерживать иллюзию того, что Пьер был только его, что он не делил его больше ни с кем. Просто все заключалось в том, что Джон действительно ценил верность и дорожил правом на исключительность. В отношениях для него существовал только его партнер. Так жил он сам и того же ожидал от других.

Что было удивительно - никто из остальных хастлеров не делал никаких попыток "подкатить к нему с предложением", когда Пьера не было на месте. Напротив, если тот отсутствовал, они из самых наилучших побуждений предлагали отправить Пьеру сообщение, что его дожидается Джон, хотя доктор никогда не соглашался на это. Такую сплоченность и поддержку Джон мог объяснить только тем, что парни считали: "у этих двоих настоящее чувство" и просто пытались помочь и поддержать их. И хотя в действительности с "настоящим чувством" все обстояло совсем не так, Джон не стал их в этом разубеждать. Тем не менее, доктор не мог не признавать, что Пьер интересует его сам по себе, интересует как личность.

На протяжении их встреч он узнавал о юноше что-то новое.

Мать у него француженка, а отец - британец (а точнее, валлиец, он родом из Уэльса). Родители развелись, Пьер остался с матерью, вырос во Франции, в Лондон он приехал уже будучи студентом... да так тут и остался. Как именно он стал хастлером, было ли это занятие его единственным источником дохода, а также что именно он изучал - все это Джону так и не удалось узнать, поскольку тот хранил на этот счет упорное молчание. Он вообще делился только крохами информации о себе, да и то, от случая к случаю, при встрече или расставании. На самом деле они вообще долго не говорили, Пьер каждый раз порывался бежать, ненавязчиво напоминая Джону, что у него дела. Но даже такого общения хватило, чтобы у Джона не только проснулся интерес к этому человеку, но и появилось какое-то теплое чувство по отношению к нему.

***

 

\- И что вы мне предлагаете делать с этой фруктовой корзиной? Оплатить ей ренту? - спросил Шерлок с ледяной вежливостью.

Вид детектива словно подтверждал его слова: он был одет лишь в старую футболку, пижамные штаны и шелковый халат и, вообще говоря, должен был выглядеть довольно нелепо. Однако, как ни странно, его небрежный наряд лишь играл ему на руку: ни дать ни взять этакий голодающий художник без гроша в кармане.

\- Шерлок, мы уже получили от них чек, - прошипел Джон, прежде чем повернуться к пожилой паре, которая с обидой и даже каким-то ужасом взирала на них с дивана.

\- Он имеет в виду: Спасибо, но вам не стоило этого делать, - перевел доктор, широко, но несколько беспомощно улыбаясь.

А ведь какое прелестное было дело! Джон даже название уже придумал для нового поста в своем блоге: "Пивовары из Норвуда". Шерлок, понятное дело, обязательно к чему-нибудь придерется, но ведь этот случай действительно касался рецепта какого-то особенного пива домашнего приготовления. Рецепт передавался из поколения и пропал. В деле не обошлось, конечно, и без таких вещей, как "доля рынка", "конкуренция" и прочее. Именно очаровательные супруги-пивовары и сидели сейчас на диване в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит в полнейшем смятении.

Между прочим, весьма станно, что детектив так беспокоился об оплате. Обычно он не переживал по этому поводу, и зачастую даже не высылал счет. Впрочем, памятуя о его переменчивой натуре, Джон никак не отреагировал на подобное противоречие.

Пивовар сконфуженно посмотрел на него и почесал голову.

\- Моя жена просто подумала, что раз Мистер Холмс нам так помог...

\- Я хотела сделать вам приятное, - укоризненно сказала его жена.

\- Ему... да, хмм... Огромное спасибо вам за столь любезный жест, - поспешил уверить ее Джон, пребольно ткнув Шерлока в ребра.

\- Просто заставь их уйти, - ответил Шерлок, даже не озаботившись понизить голос. - У меня важный эксперимент, который я не могу больше откладывать, иначе все придется начинать заново.

С этими словами он удалился на кухню, взметнув полами халата, уселся за кухонный стол и приник к микроскопу.

Вздохнув, Джон нацепил на лицо широкую фальшивую улыбку и принялся выпроваживать супругов, рассыпаясь в изъявлениях благодарности и перемежая их многословными извинениями.

\- Так ли уж необходимо было это делать? - крикнул он в направлении кухни, захлопнув за ними дверь.

\- Да, - последовал циничный ответ. - В противном случае они бы не ушли никогда.

\- И что это у тебя там за важный эксперимент? - спросил Джон, взяв с полки книгу и усаживаясь в кресло.

\- Тебе не понять, - отрезал Шерлок.

\- Куда уж мне, - саркастически ответствовал Джон, раздраженно вздохнув.

На какое-то время в квартире воцарилась тишина. Джон успел прочитать целую главу, прежде чем Шерлок вернулся из кухни в гостиную. Его волосы были полном беспорядке, как если бы он снова и снова запускал в них свои пальцы... А еще они могли так выглядеть после бурной ночи, представил Джон и тут же мысленно себя пнул.

Когда он в последний раз видел Пьера?

Нахмурившись и не обращая внимание на то, что происходит вокруг, Шерлок уставился на лист бумаги, который держал в правой руке. Со своего места Джон мог видеть, что он был весь испещрен какими-то формулами и диаграммами.

Джон не мог не ухмыльнуться при виде того, как детектив рассеянно протянул левую руку к отвергнутой им фруктовой корзинке и вытащил оттуда банан. Его взгляд все еще был устремлен на бумагу, он даже положил ее на корзинку, чтобы обеими руками было удобнее чистить банан от кожуры. Затем он снова схватил листок и так и остался стоять посреди комнаты, зажав банан в левой руке, а лист бумаги - в правой.

Наблюдая за происходящим поверх раскрытой книги, Джон предвкушающе усмехался, делая ставки сам против себя. Съест ли Шерлок банан или отложит его в сторону? А если он все-таки хочет его съесть, как он вообще донесет банан до рта, если сосредоточен совсем на другом? Или же он в итоге промахнется и пронесет банан мимо рта? Может, он попадет себе в глаз? Или в нос? Джон подавил смешок: важно было не привлекать к себе внимания, чтобы не начал действовать принцип Гейзенберга и не положил конец чистоте опыта.

Вот оно!

Шерлок поднес банан ко рту.

Ближе... ближе... еще немного... вот он открыл рот...

Опустил руку.

Джон ухмыльнулся. Это оказалось даже более интересным, чем он ожидал.

О! Еще одна попытка!

И так скоро после первой? Да он, должно быть, и правда голоден.

И вот банан уже близко у рта... и вот рот приоткрылся снова...

Насупил брови. Раздраженно фыркнул... опустил руку.

Шерлок подносил банан ко рту еще раза три, все так же безрезультатно, как вдруг Джон перестал находить все это смешным. Напротив, вся ситуация стала весьма и весьма возбуждающей. Образы, в которых банан по какой-то невообразимой причине превратился в одну значительную часть мужской анатомии, замелькали в его голове.

Он с трудом сглотнул, но теперь звук, который он пытался подавить, уже напоминал всхлип, а не сдавленный смех.

А Шерлок еще раз поднял руку.

Господь всемогущий! Рот приоткрылся... губы мягко обхватили верхушку, на мгновение втянули ее внутрь... и снова ничего! Опять! Опять надо начинать все сначала.

Джон старался незаметно скрестить ноги в попытке скрыть определенные изменения одной части его тела, слишком заметные внимательному взгляду. Как же поступить? Он мог либо выйти из комнаты, либо откашляться и отвлечь тем самым детектива от его банана. Вот только Джон никак не мог решиться ни на то, ни на другое.

Ну вот, снова.

Банан... рот... губы приоткрываются... касаются спелого фрукта...

Джон почувствовал, как капелька пота ползет по его виску, а сердце усиленно застучало.

Шерлок чуть опустил руку... затем поднес банан к пухлым губам... они раздвинулись... розовый язык мелькнул и... МОЙ БОГ! лизнул верхушку. Один, два, три раза...

\- ТЫ БУДЕШЬ ЕСТЬ ЧЕРТОВ БАНАН ИЛИ НЕТ? - заорал Джон, дойдя, наконец, до точки.

Шерлок вздрогнул и от неожиданности выронил упомянутый банан, который приземлился прямо на диван. Сине-зеленые глаза широко распахнулись и изумленно воззрились на Джона.

\- Я серьезно! - начал оправдываться Джон, более или менее успешно прикрывая книгой огромный бугор на брюках. - Или ешь его, или положи обратно, но прекрати играть с едой!

Шерлок, казалось, смутился на мгновение, прежде чем прошипеть в ответ:

\- Ты что, спятил? Да что с тобой такое, Джон? Я вообще-то работаю здесь! Теперь придется начинать все заново, и все благодаря тебе!

Ответ Джона был полон сарказма:

\- Всегда пожалуйста.

\- Ну просто никаких условий для работы, - пожаловался Шерлок, полностью войдя в роль оскорбленного, непонятого гения. - Все, я в лабораторию.

\- Передай привет Молли и переоденься, - проворчал Джон. - Если тебя арестуют за непристойное обнажение, вносить залог я не стану.

\- Вот она, цена истинной дружбы! - ядовито ответил Шерлок, направляясь в свою комнату, театрально взмахнув шелковым халатом. - Не жди меня.

\- Можно подумать, я собирался, - парировал Джон, откидываясь глубже в кресло и стараясь устроить поудобнее свое болезненное возбуждение в ставших тесными брюках. Боже, и почему это человек буквально сводит его с ума?

Самое время отправиться на прогулку.

Джон надеялся, что Пьер не будет занят сегодня где-нибудь в другом месте.

***

 

Горячая кожа. Полные губы. Нестерпимое возбуждение. Тихие стоны. Испарина на обнаженных телах. Едва слышный шорох разворачиваемой фольги. Неожиданно нежные руки. И наконец...

Язык, губы, рот... горячий, влажный, искушающий...

Касание зубов.

Великолепно.

Дрожь от запретности происходящего и обжигающее желание идеально уравновешивают друг друга.

Язык, руки, губы.

Взгляд. Вопрос, застывший в глазах. Чужое возбуждение упирается Джону в бедро.

Сомнение.

Первая мысль: Да! Да!

Затем...

Покачивание головой.

Не сейчас. Не сегодня.

Сегодня только это...

Он понял. Он всегда понимает.

Только язык, только губы, только рот.

Сегодня только одна рука, нежно оглаживающая тело Джона.

Матрас раскачивается от чужих мерных движений.

Чужой стон мешается с судорожными вздохами Джона.

Трепет, дрожь, содрогания.

Язык, губы, рот.

Да.

Да!

ДА!

Облегчение, освобождение, окрыление.

Лишь через какое-то время Джон стал осознавать, что происходит вокруг.

Вот обшарпанный номер отеля, тусклая голая лампочка на потолке. Вот облезлые обои на стенах, кровать и на удивление чистые простыни поверх комковатого матраса.

Вот презерватив, еще влажный от слюны Пьера, он начинает неприятно холодить опадающий член.

Вот сам Пьер, устроившийся между его ног.

И влажное пятно семени между его ног.

\- Очень непрофессионально с моей стороны, - пробормотал Пьер, уткнувшись Джону в бедро. - Надеюсь, это не причинило тебе неудобства.

\- Просто это удивило меня, вот и все,- ответил Джон. Он чувствовал невесомость и приятную расслабленность во всем теле. Ласкающим движением его пальцы бездумно ворошили волосы юноши.

Пожатие плечами.

\- Ты мне нравишься, Жан. Ты очень славный. А сегодня ты был таким...

Еще одно пожатие плечами.

\- Мне просто крышу снесло.

\- Ммм, - ответил Джон. Его глаза были закрыты.

\- Ты заплатил за час... А все закончилось меньше, чем за половину. Хочешь сделать это снова?

Джон мягко усмехнулся.

\- Хотел бы я...

\- Ну тогда... - Пьер встал и поднял с пола джинсы и рубашку.

\- Тебе действительно нужно идти? - услышал Джон свой собственный голос.

Что он вообще делает? Флиртует с мальчиком по вызову?

\- Останься еще ненадолго.

\- Зачем? - спросил Пьер, не глядя на него. Он как раз застегивал рубашку.

\- Мы могли бы... ну... немного поболтать.

Пьер мягко вздохнул.

\- Плохая идея.

Он надел туфли и направился к двери.

\- Не сердись. Но ты ведь понимаешь, что это плохая идея. Надеюсь...

Он закусил губу.

\- Мы еще увидимся?

Джон кивнул. Он был уверен: пока он и Шерлок оставались соседями, он точно будет пользоваться услугами Пьера более или менее постоянно. Или так, или он сойдет с ума.

Другого пути Джон не видел.

***

Когда рано утром Рамон зашел в квартиру, человек, последние несколько недель называвший себя Пьером, сидел, забравшись ногами на диван и обхватив руками колени. Вид у него был бесконечно несчастный.

\- Ты что здесь делаешь? - изумился Рамон. - Я думал, ты давно ушел. Случилось что-нибудь?

\- Он начинает привязываться ко мне, - глухо ответил юноша.

Рамон округлил глаза.

\- Я же с самого начала говорил, чтобы ты не впутывался во все это, - в ужасе вскричал он. - Клиенты и мы... Ты знаешь правило: никаких чувств! Их нельзя допускать. Но ты... Ты же тогда сказал: "Не волнуйся, все под контролем". И что теперь? Или я не прав?

\- Да, ты прав! Доволен?

\- Твою мать, нет!

Повисло молчание.

\- Ты собираешься и дальше видеться с ним?

Юноша кивнул.

\- Тогда помоги нам Господь!

\- Вот только не надо впутывать сюда Господа, - осуждающе возразил Пьер.


	5. Глава 5. Так сложно подниматься ввысь, когда летишь ты вниз

**It Ain't Easy - David Bowie**

На протяжении следующих недель Джон и Пьер виделись едва ли не по расписанию. Причиной столь регулярных встреч, вольно или невольно, всегда являлся Шерлок.

Взять, например, то, как детектив - чтоб его только черти взяли! - наклонился над безжизненным телом в своей расстегнутой до третьей или четвертой пуговицы рубашке, очевидно, случайно предлагая Джону оценить открывавшийся перед ним прекрасный вид и потенциальную возможность...

Тем же вечером Джон в первый раз попросил Пьера трахнуть его. Прозвучало это довольно грубо, и сам Джон был далеко не в восторге от этого слова, но никакое другое лучше отразить самую суть вещей не могло. Он лежал на спине, раскинув ноги, и думал о Шерлоке, пока Пьер дарил именно то, что ему было нужно в тот момент: физическую близость, потворство своим желаниям, но главным образом - сильные, глубокие толчки, заставившие его забыть обо всем... обо всем, кроме его страсти, желания и удовольствия.

А еще неделю спустя Шерлок полез вниз под какую-ту полку в поисках улики, отчего его задница оказалась у Джона прямо перед носом... И в ту же самую ночь в каком-то грязном отеле Пьер, опираясь на локти, стоял перед ним на коленях.

Вот только что-то странное происходило той ночью.

Сегодня все происходит как-то по-другому, думалось Джону, когда его рука скользила по спине юноши.

Испарина.

Ну, это не ново.

Вот только пот был холодный, а плечи Пьера были чересчур напряжены.

Это открытие выбило Джона из колеи.

\- Все в порядке? - неуверенно спросил он.

В других обстоятельствах он мог бы поклясться, что у парня это в первый раз.

\- Да. Продолжай.

Однако что-то в его высоком, почти до вскрика, голосе всерьез встревожило Джона.

\- Все в порядке, - уверил его Пьер.

\- Нет, не в порядке, - ответил Джон. - Ты не хочешь этого.

Раздался пронзительный смешок.

\- Нет, хорошо... ты и правда... все в порядке, - бессвязно настаивал Пьер. - Я хочу этого. Правда хочу. Честно. Просто...

\- Да? - терпеливо спросил Джон.

Тот глубоко вздохнул и уронил голову на руки.

\- Просто я давно уже этого не делал.

\- Но... - изумился Джон

\- Этого хотят не так часто, как ты думаешь... И я обычно говорю нет.

\- Но со мной ты согласился, - неуверенно отметил Джон.

\- Согласился. Правда, все хорошо. Только... не торопись, ладно?

Джон молча кивнул, только потом сообразив, что Пьер не мог его видеть.

\- Смазка?

\- Да, пожалуйста. Посмотри, в ванной должна быть.

В ванной нашлось не только три разных вида смазки в новых, запечатанных упаковках, но и целая пригоршня презервативов. Распечатав один из них, Джон натянул его на два пальца и, прихватив с собой тюбик со смазкой, вернулся обратно в спальню.

Пьер оставался в той же самой позе, что и раньше.

Нет, все-таки что-то было не так, но что именно, Джон понять не мог.

Он выдавил гель на покрытые латексом пальцы и мягко прижал их ко входу.

Юноша резко втянул в себя воздух, голова его откинулась назад.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он.

В этот момент Джон, сам не зная, почему, почувствовал себя полнейшим ублюдком.

Следующие полчаса Джон испытывал странную отрешенность от всей обстановки и от собственного тела. Оно, его тело, дрожащее, покрытое испариной, снова и снова вбивалось в юношу под ним. Пьер, не лгал, когда говорил, что желает его. Выгнув спину, он явно получал огромное удовольствие и в какой-то момент протянул руку к своему возбужденному естеству, чтобы отправить себя за край наслаждения. Тело Джона двигалось ему в унисон, стремясь к своему освобождению, а вот мысли плавали где-то в другом измерении, и в голове царила лишь полная неразбериха.

Поначалу он удерживал перед глазами образ Шерлока вместо Пьера, но теперь эти видения пришлось изгнать и вернуться в реальность. Реальность звалась Пьером, и он был хастлером. Хастлером, который что-то чувствовал к Джону и позволял ему то, на что не соглашался пойти ни с кем другим.

Означало ли это что-то?

Если да, то что именно?

И хотел ли Джон, чтобы это что-то значило?

Когда Джон кончил с громким криком одновременно с Пьером, кусавшим губы и костяшки пальцев, чтобы не издать ни звука на пике удовольствия, то единственной его мыслью было: _Нужно положить всему этому конец. И лучше всего - прямо сейчас_.

Вместо этого он спросил:

\- Мы еще увидимся с тобой на этой неделе?

Пьер перекатился на спину, и Джон лег рядом.

\- Думаю, смогу найти время, - ответил тот со слабой улыбкой. - Завтра и послезавтра проблем не возникнет.

\- Здорово, - ответил Джон, обвил одной рукой его шею и притянул ближе к себе.

\- Стой! - вдруг вскричал Пьер, упираясь руками ему в грудь и отстраняясь. - Что ты делаешь? - тон его слов был серьезным, лоб нахмурен.

\- Но я... я думал...

\- Я не целуюсь, - категорично отрезал Пьер. - Тебе ведь известно об этом, - мягко добавил он, не глядя на Джона.

Джона словно ударили по лицу.

Слова "Я не твой парень, я даже не твой любовник" пусть и не были произнесены вслух, но так отчетливо ощущались в комнате, как если бы они горели неоновым светом на потолке.

\- Мне бы сейчас не помешала сигарета, - заметил Пьер через какое-то время, протягивая Джону пачку. - Зажжешь одну для меня?

Позднее Джон понял, что свет (да что там свет, целая рождественская елка!) должен был озарить его еще тогда, но крепки-то мы все ведь задним умом...

***

 

Джон искренне старался не думать о Пьере, пытался изгнать его из головы, чтобы подготовиться к неизбежной развязке... и сделать, наконец, этот шаг. А затем, совершенно неожиданно для конца июня, на Лондон накатила жара и Шерлок возжелал мороженого. Так что Джону пришлось идти с ним в кафе и сидеть там, испытывая болезненное вожделение, пока этот паршивец, совершенно неспособный, очевидно, пить кофе с мороженным как нормальное человеческое существо, откровенно _наслаждался_ своим чертовым лакомством.

То, как он опускал вафельное печенье во взбитые сливки, откусывая маленькие хрустящие кусочки, как он облизывал ложку - снова и снова... как втягивал в себя напиток через соломинку, было, говоря по справедливости, просто непристойным. Да на любой его жест в том кафе можно было вешать табличку "Только для взрослых".

Благие намерения доктора растаяли как кубик льда под горячим солнцем.

Буквально несколько часов спустя он обнаружил себя в парке возле той самой скамейки, куда они направились в свою первую встречу, стоящим на коленях перед разведенными ногами Пьера, посасывая, покусывая и облизывая того с таким жаром, будто наступил его последний день. Его собственное возбуждение тесно, до боли, распирало одежду, и даже не задумываясь, "делает ли такое доктор Джон Х. Ватсон или нет", он расстегнул брюки и, освободившись, начал исступленно ласкать себя, постанывая в удерживаемую губами горячую плоть.

Бедра Пьера вдруг судорожно дернулись, и Джон выпустил член изо рта.

Разочарованный стон донесся до его ушей, но стоило лишь Джону зарыться лицом тому в пах, обводя языком яички, как его снова сменили звуки удовольствия.

А когда Джона несло на волнах невероятного наслаждения, он даже не заметил, как слишком сильно прижался к нежной коже бедра. Пьер потрясенно задохнулся... но было уже поздно: на белой коже начал багроветь синяк. Впрочем, они обратили на него внимание, только когда стали одеваться. Джон принялся было извиняться, но тот лишь отмахнулся.

\- Все в порядке, не волнуйся, - уверил он.

Однако когда Пьер начал рассматривать укус внимательнее, странное выражение мелькнуло в его глазах. Джон заметил это, но не понял, что бы это могло означать.

***

 

Не далее как в следующий же вечер Джон снова стоял перед юношей. Тот щелчком отбросил сигарету на тротуар и растер ее ногой.

\- Чем бы ты хотел заняться сегодня? - спросил он, провокационно взмахнув ресницами.

Джон был краток.

\- Кофе, - сказал он с улыбкой.

Тот в замешательстве заморгал.

\- Что, прости?

Джон сделал глубокий вдох. Он думал над этим. Думал долго и усердно, и твердо решил не делать этого. И вот он здесь... и произносит слова, которые поклялся никогда не говорить.

\- Давай выпьем по чашечке кофе. Или пива, если хочешь.

\- Джон... - предостерегающе начал Пьер.

\- Ты знаешь какой-нибудь бар поблизости, где мы могли бы посидеть? - настаивал Джон, стараясь не показывать свою неуверенность.

\- Джон, это действительно плохая идея...- возразил Пьер, уже не так уверенно.

\- Я заплатил за свое время, - выпалил Джон, тут же мысленно застонав. Как только ему в голову пришло сказать подобное? Теперь тот будет просто оскорблен.

Пьер наморщил лоб.

\- Но в чем смысл?

Джон позволил себе слабый выдох облегчения. Хорошо. Значит, не оскорбился. Хотя бы уже что-то. Похоже, пришло время для небольших откровений.

\- Давай поговорим... просто поговорим... я просто хочу провести с тобой время, - проговорил Джон с, как он надеялся, обаятельной улыбкой.

\- Хорошо. Но я действительно считаю, что это не самая лучшая идея, - ответил тот.

С этими словами, Пьер повел Джона в бар (тот был еще открыт), пусть и с явной неохотой. Деньги, которые Джон пытался ему сунуть, он не принял.

Они сели друг напротив друга за маленький столик и заказали два кофе. Когда официантка принесла заказ, Джон заметил, что рука Пьера потянулась было к сахарнице, но в итоге он просто схватил свою чашку.

Пьер сделал глоток и скривился.

Не ожидая от кофе ничего хорошего, Джон в свою очередь поднес чашку ко рту. Кофе оказался весьма неплохой.

\- Французский кофе, наверно, гораздо лучше этого пойла, - заметил он.

\- Какой еще... ах, да... Да, гораздо лучше,- неопределенно ответил Пьер. - Я почти не пью кофе.

\- Можешь заказать что-то другое. Хочешь что-нибудь? Я заплачу.

\- Нет, не нужно. Все хорошо, - запротестовал тот.

Он сделал еще один глоток и снова скривился.

Джон не мог не фыркнуть от смеха.

Пьер с удивлением взглянул на него, и их взгляды встретились.

Робкая улыбка появилась на губах у Джона, став более уверенной, когда тот улыбнулся в ответ.

Медленно, осторожно Джон дотянулся до руки Пьера, лежащей на столе перед ним, и крепко ее сжал. Через какое-то время, за которое оба не произнесли ни слова, Джон поднес руку юноши ко рту и легонько прикоснулся губами к кончикам пальцев.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Затем Пьер застыл и резко вырвал свою руку у Джона.

\- Так, все, хватит, - сказал он с холодным отчуждением.

\- Пьер, я...

\- Нет. Не хочу ничего слышать, Джон.

Впервые его имя прозвучало в устах юноши не как мягкое "Жан". Он отодвинул свою чашку в сторону.

\- Ты нисколько не сожалеешь, так что не надо делать вид. Это было бы... недостойно тебя.

Он откинулся на стул и посмотрел на Джона, глаза его горели.

\- Итак, ты влюбился в меня. Что дальше? Цветы? Дорогие часы? Или... предложение?

Его слова буквально источали сарказм, и Джон просто онемел.

\- Собираешься спасти меня от улицы?

\- Пьер, я... - начал Джон, но понял, что даже не знает, что сказать.

Губы Пьера сжались в тонкую линию, подбородок решительно выдвинулся вперед. Что-то безжалостное проступило в очертании его рта.

\- Я не Элиза Дулиттл и не Нежная Ирма. И меня не надо спасать. Особенно - тебе! - его ледяные слова били точно в цель.

Джон снова открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как-то успокоить Пьера, как вдруг заметил, что глаза юноши подернуты влагой.

И хотя весь его вид и слова выражали гнев, возмущение и даже презрение, при его следующей фразе в карих глазах вспыхнула боль, почти страдание.

\- Я возвращаюсь во Францию.

Джона хватило только на то, чтобы качнуть головой.

\- Довольно неожиданно.

\- Для тебя, да, пожалуй. Но я уже какое-то время думал об этом, - ответил Пьер, не глядя на него.

\- Но почему ты ничего не говорил? Ты вообще собирался мне об этом сказать?

\- Конечно, - холодно ответил тот. - Я бы обязательно известил всех важных клиентов. Вроде тебя.

\- Клиентов? - тихо повторил Джон. - Значит, я был всего лишь твоим клиентом? И все?

\- Конечно, нет, - с неохотой и так же тихо ответил Пьер. Глаз он не поднимал. - Ты больше, чем просто клиент.

\- Останься, - просто сказал Джон.

Пьер безмолвно покачал головой, затем поднял голову и взглянул Джону прямо в глаза.

\- Если я останусь, ты разобьешь мне сердце. Ты захочешь поцеловать меня, а я тебе это позволю, и это разобьет мое чертово сердце!

\- Пьер!

Пьер внезапно поднялся.

\- Adieu, Jean.

Затем он развернулся и вышел из бара.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Элиза Дулиттл - героиня пьесы Б. Шоу "Пигмалион". Пьеса рассказывает о лондонском профессоре фонетики Генри Хиггинсе, который заключил пари со своим приятелем, полковником Пикерингом. По условиям пари, Хиггинс должен за шесть месяцев обучить цветочницу Элизу Дулиттл произношению, принятому в высшем обществе, и на светском приёме суметь представить её как герцогиню.
> 
> Нежная Ирма - героиня фарсовой комедии с одноименным названием о странностях любви в парижских кварталах красных фонарей; проститутка, в которую влюбляется полицейский Нестор Пату. Став ее новым покровителем, он не может допустить мысли, что её «услугами» пользуются другие мужчины, и строит хитрый план, как избавить её от этого занятия…
> 
> \- Adieu, Jean (фр.) - Прощай, Джон.


	6. Глава 6: Печальная любовь таится в глубине твоих глаз.

**As the World falls down - David Bowie**

Меньше недели минуло с прощального "adieu" Пьера. Джон был в той части города только однажды. Какой-то человек подошел тогда к нему и с ужасным испанским акцентом сказал, что "Педро" уехал и больше не вернется. Казалось, он сожалел об этом так же сильно, как и сам Джон и, вроде бы, даже хотел добавить что-то еще, но вместо этого лишь закусил губу и, прошептав "Adios", вернулся на свое место на углу.

А затем его жизнь перевернулась, все вдруг начало выходить из-под контроля, и у Джона просто не было времени думать об отъезде Пьера.

Все началось в одно прекрасное утро.

Джон тогда спустился к завтраку, Шерлок уже восседал в гостиной. Стол, пусть и слегка небрежно, был накрыт на двоих. Перед детективом стояла чашка чая, в руках он держал газету.

\- Смотрю, ты уже встал? - заметил Джон, втайне признательный другу за то, что на нем была рубашка и брюки, а не обычный домашний наряд.

\- Блестящее наблюдение, Джон, - пробормотал Шерлок.

Какое-то время он продолжал внимательно изучать газету, затем внезапно свернул ее и отложил в сторону.

\- В чайнике еще остался чай.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Джон, несколько удивленный данным обстоятельством.

Он налил чай в стоявшую наготове чашку, а затем подошел к холодильнику в поисках чего-нибудь съедобного, поскольку кроме чая и тоста на столе ничего не наблюдалось.

\- Ты что, снова ел тост без ничего? - спросил он, глядя на детектива поверх плеча.

\- Я не ел вовсе, - ответил тот. - У нас может быть Дело.

\- Да? - отозвался Джон, открывая дверку. - Так, сыр... где же у нас сыр... ага, вот и он, - бормотал он, доставая откуда-то из недр холодильника сыр.

И тут его взгляд упал на бутылку шампанского, небрежно задвинутую за два пакета молока и бутылку сока, содержимое которой уже успело приобрести какой-то зеленоватый оттенок.

\- С каких это пор у нас шампанское в холодильнике? - потрясенно воскликнул он.

Джон вернулся в гостиную и уселся напротив Шерлока.

\- Со вчерашнего дня, - отрезал тот.

Его лицо было непроницаемым.

Джон оценивающе взглянул на него.

\- Ты же не собираешься мне сообщить, что...

\- Возможно, у нас появится новое Дело, - прервал его детектив.

Хм, странно. Шерлок ненавидел повторяться.

Детектив указал на газету.

\- Вчера взорвали еще один самосвал.

\- С каких это пор тебя интересуют самосвалы?

\- С тех самых, когда мне пришло в голову, что взрывы могут быть репетицией чего-нибудь еще, - Шерлок прислушался. - Надеюсь, тебе не нужно сегодня быть в больнице, потому что инспектор уже близко. Пришел сообщить, что есть первая жертва.

Теперь и Джон слышал приближающиеся шаги, а мгновение спустя появился и сам Лестрад.

\- Ну? - вскинул голову Шерлок. - Что взорвали на этот раз? Кроссовер? Автофургон?

\- Пикап, - тяжело дыша, ответил Лестрад и сел. - Вот как он это делает? - повернулся он к Джону.

\- Даже не спрашивай, - сухо ответил тот. - Я всего лишь группа поддержки.

Слегка нахмурившись, Шерлок переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Но это же очевидно, - нетерпеливо ответил он. - Он - или они - располагает ограниченным количеством взрывчатого вещества и не имеет возможности его восполнить. Следовательно, он сделал пробный заход, взорвав эти самосвалы. Ну же, Джон! Самосвалы, а не мусорные баки! Значит, он хотел выяснить, сколько взрывчатки потребуется, чтобы взорвать машину довольно большого размера. Две пробы... рискованно, но хорошо продуманно. Значит, теперь будут либо еще пробы... Либо наш подрывник вплотную займется пикапами.

\- То есть будут еще взрывы? - простонал инспектор.

\- Ну разумеется, будут еще, - высокомерно ответил Шерлок. - Иначе для чего, по-твоему, он так бережно расходует взрывчатку? Подрывник не собирается начинить ей автомобиль, просто забив его под завязку, нет, он хочет использовать лишь минимально необходимое количество.

\- Кто-то уже взял на себя ответственность? - спросил он Лестрада.

\- Нет.

\- Значит, мы можем исключить терроризм, причем, неважно, какого толка. Ради Бога, не начинайте с Аль-Каиды. И без того хватает газет, которые вовсю раздувают подобный вздор.

Лестрад издал еще один стон.

\- Шерлок, в той машине находились две женщины. Обе погибли мгновенно. Что теперь? Ждать, когда он снова нанесет удар? Когда появятся новые трупы?

Детектив сложил ладони вместе и невидящим взором уставился в пространство.

Затем он сказал:

\- Дайте мне все, что у вас есть. Все, что обнаружили на месте машины, все, что обнаружили на жертвах. Возможно... Нет, чтобы распознать алгоритм, одного такого случая недостаточно. Нам нужно еще.

Отрезвленный этими словами, Лестрад совсем не выглядел счастливым.

\- А разве у нас есть выбор? - кивнул он.

***

Два дня спустя с разницей в несколько часов прогремели и потрясли жителей Лондона еще два взрыва. Итогом одного из них были жертвы, в результате второго был ранен мужчина, находившийся теперь в столь тяжелом состоянии, что взять у него показания пока не предоставлялось возможным.

Шерлок и Джон стояли у раскуроченной груды обломков, оставшихся от второго пикапа.

  
Во всех случаях тип машины был одинаковым, а вот марки и их цвет - разными. Ничего общего между собой не было и у жертв.

От приподнятого, радостного настроения, охватившего детектива при появлении нового Дела, не осталось и следа.

С удрученным видом Джон пнул кусок алюминия.

Звук привлек внимание Шерлока, тот буквально в два прыжка тот добрался до обломка и поднял его.

Несколько секунд он молча рассматривал кусочек металла.

\- Фотографии, Джон. Фотографии! - вдруг нетерпеливо выкрикнул он.

Джон вытащил из кармана куртки конверт с фотографиями другого покореженного автомобиля и протянул его детективу.

Шерлок стал лихорадочно перебирать их, одну за другой бросая на землю те, что уже просмотрел.

\- Джон! Олимпийские Игры! - вскричал он и буквально впечатал кусочек металла в руку доктора.

Тот в недоумении опустил взгляд. Булавка. Он перевернул предмет. Значок. Олимпийские кольца.

Джон недоумевающе взглянул на Шерлока.

\- Олимпийские Игры?

Глаза Шерлока сияли, щеки порозовели от возбуждения и даже какого-то счастья, но Джон все никак не мог понять, в чем дело. Шерлок ткнул оставшимися в его руке фотографиями Джону в лицо.

\- Все ЭТО было нужно для Олимпийских Игр! Стикеры на бампер. Флаги. Плюшевые игрушки в качестве талисманов.

Джон вгляделся в смятую груду металла на фотографиях, и тогда он, наконец, увидел их. Кусочки стикера на бампер... уголок флага... обгоревшая мягкая игрушка.

\- Невероятно! - сорвалось с его губ, пока он искал глазами Шерлока.

Тот улыбнулся. Но это была не та обычная, польщенная улыбка, что украшала его губы, когда Джон восторгался им.

Эта была совсем другой.

Более широкой.

Более счастливой.

Более открытой.

Джон сглотнул. В груди разлилось тепло.

Что происходит? Он что-то пропустил?

Когда Шерлок успел стать таким?

С каких пор он стал готовить ему чай?

Для чего у них в холодильнике лежит шампанское?

Однако до того, как Джон смог сообразить, что это все могло бы значить, Шерлок вытащил мобильный телефон.

\- Лестрад, это я. Да, кое-что есть. Необходимо сузить круг поисков. Что? Нет. Манифестанты. Противники Олимпийских Игр. Да. Я.., - он слушал какое-то время, ничего не говоря, лишь как-то проникновенно улыбаясь ничего непонимающему Джону, заставляя сердце того биться сильнее.

Джону оставалось только уповать на то, что Шерлок в полной мере понимает, что делает... и готов нести ответственность за свои поступки, как подобает мужчине.

Господи, взмолился он, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, пусть он выберет _меня_...

Миг - и все исчезло, внимание Шерлока снова поглотил его телефон.

\- Лаборатория? О... да, понимаю, - говорил он. - Да, сразу же дам тебе знать, как только появится какая-нибудь идея.

Он повесил трубку и убрал телефон.

\- В лаборатории нашли кое-что интересное. Мне нужна абсолютная тишина. Джон!

\- И как, по-твоему, я должен это сделать? Может быть, ты не в курсе, но Лондон - это тебе не фильм. Ты не можешь просто нажать на кнопку "Стоп", если тебе вдруг вздумается его остановить!

Взгляд Шерлока блуждал по улице, пока не остановился на маленьком магазинчике.

\- Там. Убери всех оттуда.

\- И каким это образом..?

Шерлок сунул что-то ему в руку.

\- О... Понятно.

Одно из удостоверений Лестрада.

\- Мы загремим прямиком в ад, Шерлок. Снова.

\- В ад? Маловероятно, - ответил ничуть не впечатленный детектив. - Тюрьма? Вот это возможно. Иди. Чего ты дожидаешься?

Джон вздохнул и отправился просить служащих и посетителей ненадолго освободить помещение.

Много времени у него это не заняло, и Шерлок заполучил себе весь магазин, пока Джон старался дать как можно более неопределенные ответы на вопросы любопытствующих.

Десять минут спустя детектив бросился вон из магазина, видимо, его ум работал прямо-таки с бешеной скоростью. Джон и моргнуть не успел, а тот уже поймал такси и распахнул дверь.

\- Джон! Ну что ты копаешься?

Джон стряхнул с себя оцепенение и двинулся к нему.

***

 

\- И? Куда мы едем?- спросил он, уже сидя в машине.

\- Доки, - коротко ответил детектив, набирая текст в телефоне. - Я знаю, где находится его мастерская.

\- Лаборатория? - наугад спросил Джон. - Волокна или какие-то другие следы на бомбе?

Шерлок одарил доктора улыбкой, признавая его правоту.

\- Именно такое сочетание компонентов можно встретить только в одном конкретном месте лондонского порта. О...

Он протянул Джону телефон.

\- Лестрад прислал нам портрет предполагаемого преступника.

Джон принялся изучать изображение. Обычное, заурядное лицо. Мужчина, белый, на вид около сорока лет.

\- А имя есть? Адрес? - спросил он.

\- Лестрад уже едет к нему на квартиру, - ответил Шерлок, вид у него был довольный. - И еще одна группа направляется к месту его работы.

Вскоре машина они добрались до места: это был заброшенный канал-дублер в порту.

\- Выведенная из эксплуатации площадка для перегрузки угля, - объяснил Шерлок.

Он расплатился с таксистом, машина развернулась и уехала прочь.

Джон осмотрелся вокруг. Справа от них был канал, вода в нем, нагретая летним солнцем, ужасно смердела. Прямо перед ними находилась полуразрушенная кирпичная стена, очевидно, когда-то она была частью снесенного здания. Слева было несколько навесов, часть из них соединены друг с другом, и двухэтажное бетонное здание, казавшееся покинутым, но бывшее при этом в более или менее приличном состоянии.

Шерлок направился прямиком к нему и нажал на дверную ручку.

\- Открыто, - хмурясь, сказал он.

В кармане Джона прожужжал мобильный.

Текстовое сообщение.

Джон достал мобильный и открыл сообщение.

\- Шерлок, - предупреждающе выкрикнул он. - Шерлок, Лестрад... Подрывник... Он...

\- Он здесь,- прошипел Шерлок сквозь зубы.

В этот момент пуля просвистела мимо уха Джона.

\- Шерлок!

Нападавший стрелял из окна верхнего этажа. Джон и Шерлок ворвались в здание через открытую дверь, рассудив, что в данных обстоятельствах оно станет наилучшим укрытием.

Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы после залитого солнцем дока снаружи их глаза привыкли к темному полумраку внутри,

а затем они одновременно увидели...

прямо в центре комнаты...

верстак.

А на нем взрывное устройство...

таймер...

экран...

и красные цифры.

03

02

01

Нет времени бежать.

Нет времени прятаться.

Времени просто нет...

Последнее, что ощутил Джон: руки Шерлока тянут его на пол, и сам детектив тяжело падает сверху, прикрывая его собой.

А затем раздался взрыв.

Ударная волна.

Осколки стекла.

Куски камня.

А потом... тишина.

Джон моргнул.

О.

Небо.

Небо там, где раньше был потолок.

Он снова моргнул.

Половина здания обвалилась.

От кашля запершило в горле. Джон попытался сесть, и серая пыль посыпалась с волос, вызывая жжение в глазах.

\- Иисусе, Шерлок! Ты же тяжелый, - закричал он.

Собственный крик не волновал его, он знал, что детектив был тоже оглушен взрывом.

Но Шерлок не отвечал.

\- Шерлок?

Ужасное подозрение пронзило его. Джон попытался выбраться из-под Шерлока, столкнув детектива с себя. Шерлок теперь лежал на спине, глаза его были закрыты. Джон с трудом поднялся, а затем опустился на колени возле друга. Лицо не пострадало, и он выглядел... обычно. Только, как и у Джона, его волосы тоже были покрыты пылью, поднявшейся в воздух после обрушения части здания.

При виде юного, такого спокойного лица, резко контрастирующего с серыми, словно седыми, волосами, сердце Джона болезненно сжалось от охватившего его дурного предчувствия.

Пульс?

Слава Богу, есть. Слабый, но регулярный.

Дыхание?

Джон наклонился ниже, приблизив ухо к губам Шерлока и опустив взгляд на его грудь.

Да. Вздымается и опускается. Дыхание замедленное и поверхностное.

Он снова сел и трясущимися руками обхватил Шерлока за шею. Пальцы его стали теплыми и влажными.

Джон поднял руки и потрясенно уставился на обагрившую их кровь.

\- Шерлок! - вскричал он, шаря руками вокруг себя. - Черт возьми, Шерлок!

Где телефон? Он же был у него, когда раздался взрыв. Ну где же он? Брюки? Там его нет. Куртка? Тоже нет. Внутренний карман? И там нет. Черт, черт! Карман снаружи? Ну наконец-то!

Пальцы не слушались, и ему пришлось дважды набрать номер, прежде, чем соединиться со службой спасения.

\- Скорую! Быстро! - закричал он и продиктовал адрес.

Наконец, врачебная выучка взяла верх, и он уже был в состоянии сообщить женщине на другом конце всю необходимую информацию.

\- Взрослый мужчина, без сознания. Пульс слабый, но регулярный. Кровотечение головы. Подозрения на внутренние повреждения, вызванные взрывом. Да, взрывом. Черт вас раздери, конечно, я уверен в том, что говорю! Быстрее!

Боже, он был такой бледный.

\- Шерлок...

\- Джон,- прошептал Шерлок. Голос был едва слышен. Глаза открылись, но ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сфокусировать зрение, а затем он взглянул прямо на Джона.

У того сдавило горло.

\- Джон... - снова прошептал он.

\- Я здесь, - сипло проговорил тот. - Лежи тихо, не разговаривай... Я здесь, здесь.

Он прикоснулся к щеке друга левой рукой. Шерлок медленно стал поднимать правую руку, но Джон остановил его.

\- Шерлок... не нужно, - мягко сказал он.

Не обращая внимания, тот с трудом дотянулся до руки Джона, пальцы Шерлока обхватили ее и с неожиданной силой сжали. Он чуть приподнял руку Джона так, чтобы мог повернуть голову, и прижался губами к ладони Джона.

И тут же отпустил ее, а его собственная рука безвольно упала на землю.

А потом Шерлок улыбнулся.

У Джона едва не остановилось сердце. Ни у кого и никогда он не видел такой улыбки. В ней было так много всего, что в сравнении с ней улыбка Моны Лизы казалось просто дурной пародией.

Любовь... Возможно ли это? Любовь...

Джон не был в этом уверен. Но одно он знал точно.

Довлеющей над всеми эмоцией было сожаление.

\- Мой бог, Шерлок...

Веки Шерлока затрепетали, глаза снова закрылись. Его улыбка померкла.

Страх ледяными когтями вцепился в сердце Джона. Онемевшими пальцами он попытался нащупать пульс на шее друга.

Только слабый трепет.

Шерлок вдруг начал расплываться у него перед глазами, и Джон понял, что у него текут слезы.

Откуда-то издалека доносился звук приближающихся сирен.


	7. Глава 7. Не говори мне, что правда ранит, ибо правда приносит адскую боль

**Underground - David Bowie**

Уже наступил вечер, а Джон еще сидел в холле больницы, куда скорая доставила Шерлока. Врачи, едва глянув, немедленно увезли его в операционную, даже не дожидаясь, пока детектив придет в сознание. Приезжал Лестрад, сообщил, что тело подрывника нашли под обломками разрушенного здания, хотя, по правде сказать, его судьба сейчас волновала Джона меньше всего. Инспектор неуклюже хлопнул Джона по плечу, пробормотал что-то про писанину, которой ему необходимо заняться, и ушел. Вся в слезах звонила миссис Хадсон. А еще Джон получил короткое текстовое сообщение от Майкрофта, гласившее: " _сообщайте о любых изменениях в его состоянии_ ". Джон вспомнил, как Шерлок однажды сказал, что сообщениям Майкрофт предпочитает звонки. Он что, был у дантиста, когда писал это? Хотя, вероятнее всего, он просто не хотел говорить, опасаясь, что голос выдаст его собеседнику, как сильно он переживает за младшего брата.

Два часа спустя Шерлока перевезли в палату интенсивной терапии. Доктор подошел к Джону и сообщил, что тот вне опасности, что все прошло хорошо и что...

Но Джон уже не слушал. После долгих часов беспокойства и опасения за жизнь друга наступившее облегчение было настолько сильным, что он уже не мог воспринимать ничего из того, что ему говорят, кроме одно-единственного факта: с Шерлоком все будет в порядке.

\- Он придет в себя где-то через час или около того, - сказал доктор. - На самом деле все оказалось и вполовину не так плохо, как выглядело со стороны.. Вы можете его увидеть, когда он проснется, вот только... Возможно, Вы хотите немного почиститься перед этим?

 _Почиститься_? Озадаченно посмотрел на врача Джон.

Тот смущенно улыбнулся.

\- Просто... Вы так выглядите, будто вся пыль с того дома осела у вас на волосах и одежде. Можете воспользоваться умывальной комнатой. Она вон там, справа.

Только тогда Джон заметил, что, оказывается, до сих пор весь покрыт пылью и грязью, а он даже не задумывался об этом, занятый ожиданием и мыслями о друге.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он и поднялся на ноги. - Я так и сделаю.

Доктор кивнул ему и удалился. Джон зашел в туалет, посмотрел на себя в зеркало и его передернуло от собственного отражения. Да уж, ни в коем случае нельзя было показываться Шерлоку на глаза в таком виде!

Он снял куртку, подняв при этом целое облако пыли, которая заставила его закашляться, затем, отвернувшись, хорошенько встряхнул ее, пока она не стала выглядеть более или менее прилично. Постарался выколотить пыль из брюк, измазав при этом все руки и оттерев их потом намоченными бумажными полотенцами. Затем сунул голову под кран и вымыл ее жидким мылом. Сушилка для рук сгодилась вместо фена, и пятнадцать минут спустя доктор Джон Ватсон вышел из умывальной в довольно презентабельном виде.

Вернувшись в холл, он сообщил миссис Хадсон, Лестраду и Майкрофту новости о состоянии Шерлока и прождал еще почти час, прежде чем дежурная сестра привела его в палату к другу.

Палата частная, с признательностью подумал про себя Джон. Без Майкрофта тут явно не обошлось.

Он подошел к другу и сел на приготовленный слева от кровати стул.

Шерлок лежал совершенно неподвижно, глаза его были закрыты. На правой руке была манжетка для измерения давления, на левой был закреплен порт, куда через гибкую трубку по каплям стекало лекарство из пакета для внутривенного вливания. Точно такой же порт был и на правой руке только с той разницей, что сейчас он был закрыт. На левый указательный палец прицеплена клипса пульсового оксиметра, голова в бинтах. Шерлок был очень бледен и казался таким юным и хрупким в этой нелепой светло-синей больничной рубашке под снежно-белым покрывалом.

Сердце Джона сжалось при виде открывшегося зрелища, и ему пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы удержаться от искушения взять друга за руку. Но ему так хотелось своими руками ощутить, что Шерлок спасен, что он в порядке, что кровь толчками проносится по его телу, а не стекает на кирпичное крошево, с каждой каплей унося с собой его жизнь.

\- Забери меня отсюда, Джон. Это не врачи, а сборище идиотов, - произнес Шерлок. Его голос был таким звучным, а слова раздались так неожиданно, что Джон вздрогнул.

Глаза детектива были закрыты, но на губах играла усталая улыбка.

\- Сколько еще ты собираешься сидеть здесь, не говоря ни слова?

\- Шерлок, я думал, ты еще спишь! - ответил Джон с кривой улыбкой, пытаясь перевести дыхание.

\- Как, по-твоему, я могу заснуть с этой чертовой штукой! - выругался Шерлок, и, словно по команде, браслет на его руке разразился целой серией громких звуков.

Джон улыбнулся. О, он прекрасно знал, сколько препятствий, не всегда, впрочем, серьезных, находится на пути полного выздоровления.

\- Я знаю... Просто тебе нужно набраться терпения и пережить это.

Джон пошарил в кармане брюк.

\- Вот. Мне дали твой мобильный телефон, бумажник и ключи.

Он положил их на маленький столик возле кровати.

\- Надеюсь, все на месте. Если же нет- либо это похоронила под собой половина дома, либо кто-то отсюда умыкнул. Полагаю, твою одежду спасти не удалось, но я могу привезти тебе что-нибудь из дома, - предложил Джон. - Что ты думаешь насчет полосатой пижамы? Может, это тебя подбодрит?

На лице Шерлока было написано такое отвращение, что Джон расхохотался, чувствуя, как его переполняет облегчение.

\- Меня сможет подбодрить только наш с тобой уход - пожаловался тот.

\- Забери меня отсюда, - заныл он, внезапно сменив тактику и одаривая Джона умоляющим взглядом широко открытых глаз.

\- Тебе нужно остаться здесь хотя бы на ночь. У тебя может быть сотрясение и...

\- У меня все кости целы и всего лишь поверхностная травма головы, - возразил Шерлок и попытался сесть. - Почему я должен... Ох ты черт!

Джон ухмыльнулся.

\- Вот именно поэтому тебя и хотят здесь и оставляют еще ненадолго. Что там у тебя?

\- Ничего, всего лишь надрез от эндоскопии. Подозревали разрыв селезенки, но диагноз оказался неверным, - проворчал Шерлок.

\- О, - в докторе взыграло врачебное любопытство. - Дай-ка взглянуть. Должно быть, повязка соскользнула.

\- Что? Нет-нет. Все в порядке. Повязка просто замечательная. - в голосе Шерлока проскользнула нотка паники.

Джон метнул в него суровый взгляд.

\- Даже не думай отвертеться от этого. Я знаю тебя, Шерлок. Ты наверняка ее ковырял. Дай мне поправить ее.

\- Нет.

\- Шерлок! Тебе что, три года? Дай мне проверить повязку!

\- Нет!

\- Святые угодники! Шерлок!

Терпение доктора подошло к концу. Он протянул руку к покрывалу и откинул его. Шерлок в свою очередь упрямо цеплялся за покрывало, но не смог удержать: он был еще слишком слаб.

\- Все в полном порядке. Если ты так настаиваешь на осмотре, я могу вызвать медсестру.

\- Не глупи, - произнес Джон, отодвигая покрывало в сторону.

\- Джон... не надо... - произнес Шерлок с таким отчаянием, что Джон уставился на него в изумлении.

\- Шерлок, да что с тобой такое творится? Поверь мне, я повидал множество голых мужчин. Ничего тут такого нет, - покачал головой Джон, не вполне понимая реакцию Шерлока, и переключил свое внимание на нижнюю часть живота детектива.

Повязки были в полном порядке.

И чего тот так переполошился? Джон перевел глаза еще ниже.

Может, у него там татуировка, которой он стеснялся? Или пирсинг, о котором Джону лучше не знать?

Но за исключением коротких темных волосков в паху, которые начали отрастать после бритья, больше ничего особенного заметно не было.

Его взгляд скользнул дальше по ноге, где на левом колене была еще одна повязка, видимо, чтобы прикрыть ссадину, и тогда он увидел.

То, что Шерлок так упорно пытался от него скрыть.

То, что Джон не должен был увидеть.

Джон с шумом втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Казалось, мир затаил дыхание. Секунды медленно сочились друг за другом, будто подлаживаясь под ритм лекарства, капля за каплей вливавшегося в тело его друга.

\- Как раз именно этого я и пытался избежать, - глухо произнес Шерлок.

\- Что это? - безжизненным голосом спросил Джон, указывая на фиолетовое пятно на внутренней стороне бедра.

\- Ударился. О кухонный стол.

\- Шерлок, я же не идиот. Это засос, а не синяк. И я хочу знать, как он там оказался!

\- Минет? - предположил Шерлок.

Джон замолчал, не отрывая взгляда от пятна, которое уже начало бледнеть.

Молчание. Ничего не происходит. А затем...

\- Джон, я не хотел, чтобы ты это увидел. Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал об этом таким образом. Я не хотел, чтобы ты вообще узнал об этом когда-нибудь! - разорвал тишину голос Шерлока. Его слова лились потоком, и можно было почти поверить, будто он охвачен угрызениями совести.

\- Ты... _Пьер - это ты_? Ты? Я не... Это был _ты_? Все время? ВСЕ ЭТО ВРЕМЯ?! - Джон был вне себя.

\- Джон...

\- Скажи мне, что это неправда!

Шерлок на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а затем открыл их, готовый сознаться и надеясь на прощение.

\- Я был Пьером. Но Пьера больше нет. Он ушел и попрощался с тобой. Он выполнил свою задачу.

\- Да ты хотя бы понимаешь, что ты натворил? Что ты сделал со мной ? Я же почти... - Джон вцепился обеими руками себе в волосы. - Он же мне нравился!

\- Я знаю, Джон. Именно поэтому...

\- Ты предал меня! Использовал мои чувства. Ты манипулировал мной. Все это _гребаное_ время! - Джон в ужасе замолчал, когда в голову пришла страшная мысль. - Банан. ГРЕБАНЫЙ БАНАН! И все остальное тоже! Да ты просто использовал меня как подопытного кролика! Как ты мог быть таким... таким равнодушным? Таким бесчувственным? _Все_ это время. Как ты мог?!

\- Нет, банан - это всего лишь совпадение, - пытался утихомирить доктора Шерлок. - По поводу остального, признаю... Да, это своего рода эксперимент. Просто только таким образом я мог... мне нужно было дистанцироваться... отделить себя... только как Пьер я мог позволить...

Кулак Джона, который детектив поначалу даже не заметил, впечатался в подушку буквально в паре сантиметров от его головы, заставив того широко распахнуть глаза от изумления. Джон навис над Шерлоком, тяжело дыша, его черные, как ночь зрачки, были расширены, на лбу и щеках цвели яркие пятна, лишь кожа вокруг губ была абсолютно белая.

Плохой знак.

\- Не вынуждай меня делать то, о чем я впоследствии пожалею, - хрипло выплюнул Джон и сделал шаг назад.

\- Джон, я только хотел...

\- Я знаю, что ты хотел, - презрительно бросил Джон. - Что ж, надеюсь, ты хорошо повеселился.

\- Да, но...

\- Шерлок, ты ведь до сих пор не понимаешь, так? Ты злоупотребил моим доверием. Ты попользовался МНОЙ. И этому нет оправданий.

\- Джон...

\- Нет, Шерлок, хватит. Я собираю свои вещи и ...

Джон!- запаниковал Шерлок. Джон собирается уйти? Он хочет уйти от него? Он не может... он _не позволит_ ему уйти! - Джон, позволь мне все тебе объяснить!

\- Зачем? Что это изменит? - тупо спросил Джон. Его глаза были такими пустыми, что Шерлок сжался. - Что сделано, то сделано. Этого уже не изменить.

\- Джон, послушай! Ты должен выслушать меня! Если выслушаешь, ты поймешь...

Джон покачал головой.

\- Думаю, ты исчерпал мои возможности к пониманию.

С этими словами он развернулся и ушел.

\- Джон.

\- ДЖОН!

Но Джон не вернулся.

Первым порывом Шерлока было сорвать с себя опутывавшие его трубки, иглы и прочие медицинские штуки и бежать вслед за ним. Но почти сразу же он понял, что это ничего не изменит.

Джон твердо вознамерился уйти, а Джон придерживался своих решений с упрямством носорога.

Он потерял его.

Словно в оцепенении Шерлок шарил рукой по маленькому столику у кровати в поисках телефона. Найдя его, он напечатал: "Забери меня отсюда. Ш." и отправил сообщение брату.

Ставки в этой игре были слишком высоки.

Вот только Шерлок осознал это очень поздно.


	8. Глава 8. Ты продал мне обман

**Cracked Actor - David Bowie**

Майкрофт сделал все, что от него зависело, чтобы забрать Шерлока из больницы как можно скорее, но даже он настоял, чтобы детектив остался там на ночь. Он также нанял частную сиделку понаблюдать за состоянием младшего Холмса еще пару дней после выписки. Шерлок возражал бурно, но недолго, так что старшему все-таки удалось настоять на своем.

\- Завтра она будет ждать тебя на Бейкер-стрит, - сообщил он Шерлоку.

\- В таком случае ждать ей придется очень долго, - сухо ответил детектив.

\- Боюсь, я не понимаю тебя...

\- Я не вернусь туда, - неохотно сказал Шерлок. - По крайней мере, пока...

\- Твое решение ведь никак не связано с тем, что доктор Ватсон съезжает оттуда? - елейным тоном вопросил Майкрофт.

Шерлок промолчал.

\- Вот адрес комнаты, куда переезжает доктор.

Майкрофт протянул брату сложенный листок, и тот сунул его в карман, даже не развернув.

\- Если ты не хочешь возвращаться на Бейкер-стрит, где же в таком случае ты будешь жить?

Шерлок кинул на брата холодный взгляд.

\- У тебя, естественно.

\- Естественно? - Майкрофт поджал губы. - В этой идее нет абсолютно ничего естественного, дорогой брат.

\- Я знаю, - пожал плечами тот.- Но в данный момент иного выбора у меня нет.

Майкрофт собрался было отпустить колкое замечание в ответ, но один только взгляд на темные круги под глазами брата заставил его замолчать. Если Шерлоку необходимо спрятаться от доктора Ватсона, лучшего места, чем дом Майкрофта, ему не найти. А вот почему он так хотел скрыться, так и оставалось для него загадкой.

Шерлок вытерпел три дня в гостевых апартаментах брата, прежде чем отослать сиделку прочь, одеться и покинуть дом, не сказав никому ни единого слова.

Его телесные раны уже зажили, а бинты на лбу заменил маленький кусочек пластыря там, где на порез наложили швы.

Шерлоку не нужно было смотреть на бумажку с адресом, которую дал Майкрофт, он помнил его наизусть, однако у дверей Джона детектив замешкался.

Будет ли Джон рад видеть его?

Или он ударит его?

Удар как таковой был ему не страшен, но Шерлока не оставляло чувство глубокой неуверенности: он, кто мог рассказать все обо всех и обо всем, попросту не знал, как Джон воспримет его появление и что скажет.

Детектив перевел взгляд на ноги, затем решительно выдвинул подбородок вперед и постучал.

Услышав приглушенное "Войдите!", он зашел внутрь, захлопнул за собой дверь и поспешно огляделся вокруг.

Два окна, занавески, ковер (изношенный), стол, стул, кресло, маленький телевизор, кровать... и Джон, расположившийся на кровати.

_Плохо спит. Глаза покрасневшие. На столике у кровати бутылка джина. Бутылка полупустая. Рюмки нет. Джинсы, рубашка с короткими рукавами. Все мятое. На ногах туфли. Ночная смена в больнице. Вернулся два... нет, три часа назад._

\- Шерлок, что ты здесь делаешь?- прервал поток его мыслей Джон.

Он еще не глотал слова, но медленный темп речи давал все основания заключить, что злосчастные полбутылки джина были выпиты как раз в течение трех прошедших часов.

\- Ты пьян, - заметил Шерлок.

Его храбрость таяла с каждой минутой. Джон находился совсем не в том состоянии для того, что задумал Шерлок.

\- Блестящее заключение, - иронично хмыкнул Джон и сделал глоток из бутылки. - А теперь проваливай отсюда.

Не очень удачное начало, но могло быть и хуже.

Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Выслушай меня хотя бы сейчас, - попросил он.

\- Шерлок... Да я с самого первого дня только и делал, что слушал тебя. Ловил каждое твое слово. Боже, и каким же только идиотом я был.

Джон печально покачал головой. При взгляде на него Шерлока охватил приступ вины.

\- Джон... Я сделал это только потому... Мне казалось, это будет наилучшим решением...

Ответный взгляд Джона был полон усталости, боли и безысходности.

\- Ладно, валяй. Говори, что собирался сказать.

Другого приглашения и не требовалось: детектив бросился в объяснения очертя голову.

\- Да, я все это придумал... Я знал, что между нами есть притяжение, но... Я не хотел, чтобы оно повлияло на наши отношения. Я не мог этого позволить. Я слишком часто видел, как портилась дружба, как портились отношения, потому что люди начинали хотеть большего. Я не хотел совершать эту ошибку, потому что наша дружба для меня неприкосновенна. И в то же время, я желал тебя. Но что, если бы у нас ничего не вышло?Если бы что-то пошло не так? Через неделю? Через год? Мы бы не смогли вернуться к той дружбе, что у нас была. Может быть, я и мало что знаю о взаимоотношениях, но даже мне это было ясно. Но при этом я хотел тебя... И знал, что ты тоже меня хочешь. Поэтому...

\- Появился Пьер,- невыразительно ответил Джон.

Шерлок кивнул. Понял ли его Джон? Понял ли он, почему Шерлок сделал то, что сделал? Понял ли он, что Шерлок просто не мог поступить иначе?

\- Да, так появился Пьер. Я придумал его. Для тебя. Для меня. Для нас. Он был нужен, чтобы дать выход... Дать выход тому, что было между нами, но при этом не рисковать нашей дружбой.

\- Ты серьезно думал, что это сработает? Что сможет продлиться долго? Шерлок, это самая безумная мысль, которая только могла прийти тебе в голову, и самая безрассудная идея, о которой я вообще когда либо слышал!

Холодная дрожь пробрала Шерлока при этих словах. Неужели он так ничего и не понял? Или он просто не хотел понимать?

\- Я считал это наиболее логичным.., - начал он, но Джон прервал его.

\- Но как? Как ты это провернул? _Пьер_... В нем ведь не было ничего от тебя! Его голос, его акцент... Он был ниже тебя, и лицо у него не такое узкое... А глаза, Шерлок! Их цвет! И что, черт возьми, ты сделал с волосами?!

\- Краска. Театральная. Я выкрасил их в светлый, а черный цвет - это как раз театральная краска. Смывается специальным шампунем. В глазах были цветные линзы, за щеками - силиконовые подушечки, - Шерлок на мгновение остановился, затем продолжил. - Чтобы сделать волосы более кудрявыми, я использовал специальный мусс. А чем кудрявее волосы, тем короче они кажутся. И мне пришлось сбрить волосы в паху, иначе ты бы заметил, что их натуральный цвет вовсе не блонд. Что еще... Ах, да! Голос и акцент... Ну, это легче всего сделать. И ты ведь знаешь, что я могу казаться ниже, чем есть на самом деле. Ты знаешь! Ты же неоднократно видел это!

Джон недоверчиво, словно защищаясь, покачал головой.

\- Я все еще не могу поверить. Ты был таким... настоящим, - голос выдавал его отвращение. - И еще _Пьер_ был курильщиком! Но я никогда не чувствовал запаха сигарет от тебя! Если бы ты курил, я бы это заметил.

Теперь настала очередь Шерлока качать головой.

\- Ты никогда не видел, как он курил.

\- Конечно, я видел!

\- Нет,- настаивал Шерлок. - Ты не видел.

Джон задумался.

\- Но ты всегда держал сигарету в руке, - медленно сказал он.

\- Да, - признал Шерлок. - Сигарету я держал, но только это ты и видел. Я никогда не затягивался, я даже ни разу не зажег ее сам, всегда это делал кто-то другой. Даже ты. Однажды.

\- Боже мой, Шерлок! Столько возни!

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- После пятого или шестого раза стало легче: действия уже вошли в привычку.

\- Но как, ради всего святого, как ты вообще узнал?

\- Сеть бездомных.

\- Ты что, следил за мной?! - с возмущением воскликнул Джон.

\- Вовсе нет, - поспешил разуверить его детектив. - Все было совсем не так. Просто мне сообщили, где ты был... Куда ты ходил гулять. Это была чистая случайность, что кто-то заметил тебя там. Потом я несколько раз следил за тобой сам... Ну а затем мне пришла в голову одна идея, и я разработал этот план.

\- И долго ты там болтался, поджидая меня? - тупо спросил Джон.

\- Три дня. В тот момент было довольно легко угадать твои намерения. Рамон, один из тех парней, предоставил мне свою квартиру. Я оставил там кое-что из вещей, так что мог переодеваться Пьером и наоборот. Взамен я отдавал ему те деньги, которые ты...

Джон принялся медленно хлопать в ладоши, и от этого звука кровь застыла у детектива в жилах.

\- "Пьер"- просто роль всей твоей жизни, Шерлок, - сказал Джон с холодным отчуждением. - Браво. Великолепно.

Было непонятно, относились ли эти слова только к "Пьеру" или ко всему плану в целом, большого значения, впрочем, это уже не имело.

Саркастические аплодисменты Джона вызвали в Шерлоке целую бурю противоречивых чувств.

  
Должен ли он умолять? Должен ли он показать, как сильно раскаивается? Должен ли он показать, как сильно он желал Джона? Должен ли он... _Господи!_ Что он вообще должен делать в такой ситуации? Шерлок чувствовал себя, словно он загнанное в угол животное, к сожалению, со всеми присущими этому животному инстинктами. Внутри детектива бушевал целый вихрь эмоций, и в поисках выхода его разрывающийся от бешеной работы мозг ухватился за первую же из них.

Агрессия.

\- Джон. А теперь подумай вот о чем. Да, роль Пьера мне хорошо удалась. Но ведь никто не знает меня лучше, чем ты. Как ты мог быть настолько слеп? Как ты мог не увидеть всей правды?

Шерлок был глубоко оскорблен тем, как плохо, оказывается, друг его знал. Его задевало то, что Джон просто свалил всю вину на него, тогда как Шерлок просто-напросто руководствовался самыми лучшими намерениями.

Да, он был задет, оскорблен и жаждал ответить тем же. Выразить свое глубочайшее неодобрение, чтобы не только его терзало чувство вины. Детектив подозревал, что в одиночку этот груз ему не вынести, он попросту сломается.

\- Ты всегда говорил, что я вижу, но не наблюдаю. А теперь ты _обвиняешь_ меня в том, что я не узнал тебя? Ты ставишь мне в укор мою глупость, мое легковерие, которые сам же и использовал против меня?! - не остался в долгу Джон.

Шерлок покачал головой.

\- Нет, Джон. Ты все мог увидеть. Ты _мог_ увидеть МЕНЯ. Ты просто _не хотел видеть_. И _не хотел знать_. Ты использовал меня точно также, как...

Шерлок осекся, заметив сверкнувший в глазах Джона холодный огонь. Он сглотнул, только теперь осознав, что сказал как раз то, что говорить не следовало. Вся его воинственность испарилась, оставив вместо себя чувство сожаления и отчаяния. Может, еще не поздно показать их Джону?

\- Убирайся!

\- Джон, ты должен...

\- ВОН ОТСЮДА!

Джон вскочил с кровати и указал Шерлоку на дверь. Каждый мускул его тела буквально звенел от напряжения.

Но Шерлок не шелохнулся. Он не мог и он не будет сдаваться. Он с радостью признает каждую совершенную им ошибку, но Джону придется понять, что единственной причиной, почему он так поступил, было...

\- Джон, мне пришлось положить конец этой истории, потому что я понял, что люблю тебя.

Шерлок глубоко вдохнул. Ну вот. Он это сделал. Он это сказал.

Шерлок выпрямил спину и продолжал тихо, но твердо:

\- Я был готов стать самим собой и...

\- Уходи. Сейчас же. Пока я не сделал того, о чем потом буду жалеть.

Шерлок растерянно моргнул. Почему Джон все еще расстроен?

\- Джон, ты хотя бы слышал меня? Я просто хотел... Я говорю _серьезно_! Я даже _шампанское_ купил! Просто ждал, пока спадет синяк. Джон, я люблю...

\- О, ты вместе со своими гениальными мозгами даже представления не имеешь о том, что такое любовь! Иначе ты бы не устраивал эту бессмысленную возню и не заставлял меня проходить через все это! Ты просто... Ты не понимаешь, что ты наделал, - он прикрыл глаза рукой. - А сейчас уходи.

Чувство потери и осознания конца охватило детектива. Он из кожи вон лез, позволив себе не только отдаться чувствам, но и во всеуслышание о них объявить. И что в итоге это ему принесло кроме душевной боли и страданий? Неужели, это конец? Неужели, все закончилось, даже не успев начаться?

\- Джон, пожалуйста... - умолял он.

\- Сейчас же.

\- Я просто хотел... - Шерлок готов был взывать к чувствам, разуму и совести Джона и дальше, но тот опустил голову, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом.

И тогда Шерлок понял, что проиграл.

Детектив придумал великолепный план, но он с оглушительным треском провалился.

Шерлок хотел совместить несовместимое: хотел обладать тортом и насладиться его вкусом, и в результате он держал в руках пустую тарелку, полную крошек, все тело ломило, а желудок скручивало от острой боли.

Игра была окончена, но Шерлок не просто проиграл, он потерял все.

Потерял Джона.

\- Прощай, - тихо сказал он и вышел, опустив голову.


	9. Глава 9. Ты оставил мне разбитое сердце

**When I live my dream - David Bowie**

Прошло несколько дней с неудачной попытки Шерлока помириться с Джоном. Он все еще жил в гостевых апартаментах на одном из верхних этажей дома Майкрофта, дни и ночи напролет глядя в окно и потонув в собственных мыслях. Боль, охватившая детектива после того, как Джон отверг его, ушла, что было неудивительно, поскольку сейчас им владела "стадия неверия". Он не мог и не хотел верить, что все кончено, но в то же время прекрасно знал, что реальность схватит его в свои объятия и закружит в диком танце, едва он переступит порог дома.

Поэтому-то Шерлок и проводил все свое время, праздно уставившись в окно. Разглядеть там можно было немногое: кирпичную стену, окружавшую жилище брата, да крошечный клочок мостовой прямо перед домом. Только вот чтобы увидеть ее, нужно было прислониться спиной к правой части окна и так повернуть голову, что подобное положение неминуемо привело бы к проблемам со здоровьем, если в течение долгого времени находиться в нем. Но Шерлоку уже так тошно стало созерцать кирпичную кладку прямо перед собой (к этому времени он успел пересчитать каждый кирпичик, сделать вывод о том, где их производят, рассортировать по оттенкам цвета, а одним бесконечно скучным днем даже придумать имя каждому из них), что он решил немного поступиться здоровьем и расположиться так, чтобы видеть тротуар.

Час спустя, когда мимо прошли: один секретный агент, четыре домохозяйки (одна из них изменяет мужу, у нее девять детей, скука!), адвокат по бракоразводным делам и банкир с болезнью сердца, на мостовую ступила до боли знакомая фигура, и сердце Шерлока пропустило удар.

Джон.

Реальность оглушила его так сильно, что закружилась голова.

Что он тут делает?

Он пришел извиниться?

Судя по языку тела - нет.

Его сердце упало, и горечь наполнила рот от осознания, что глупую надежду на его возвращение стоило бы похоронить насовсем. Джон, вероятно, всего лишь пришел вернуть ключи и обрубить тем самым связывающие их концы раз и навсегда.

Шерлок отступил вглубь комнаты и достал телефон, чтобы отправить сообщение брату, который, как он точно знал, сегодня работал дома. Майкрофт, скорее всего, был в библиотеке, окна которой выходили в сад.

_Джон здесь. Видел его из окна. Ш._

_Ты хочешь его видеть? М._

Боже. Хотел ли Шерлок?! Конечно, хотел. Больше всего на свете. Но он был твердо уверен: Джон скажет то, что детектив вовсе не горел желанием слышать, а еще одного отказа он точно не переживет. И потом, Джону действительно будет лучше без него. Совершенно непреднамеренно он ранил друга гораздо серьезнее, чем мог представить, и, что было хуже всего, сделал это, руководствуясь собственными эгоистичными побуждениями. Он хотел быть счастливым, хотел быть с Джоном. Но он даже не спросил себя, хотел ли того же Джон. Наверно, он действительно не знает, что такое любовь. Правда, последние пару недель детективу казалось, что он находится на верном пути к пониманию, но, скорее всего, он просто обманывался точно так же, как обманывался, решив, что придуманный им план - идеальный. Что ж, по крайней мере, он получил представление о понятии «достоинство», и собирался закончить все соответствующим образом, не обременяя жизнь Джона своим присутствием.

_Нет. Ш._

_Отлично. Я позабочусь обо всем. М._

Иногда было здорово иметь Майкрофта. Его местами доходившее до абсурда стремление защитить младшего брата порой могло сослужить неплохую службу.

Джон выглядел просто ужасно. Даже подметки его ботинок так износились, что требовали немедленной замены. Шерлок вдруг вспомнил, какая маленькая у него военная пенсия, какой небольшой заработок на временной работе, а если учесть еще и затраты на комнату, где он теперь живет...

_Ему нужны деньги. Дай их ему. Ш._

Майкрофт как раз читал сообщения брата, когда до библиотеки донеслись звуки голосов. Один из них принадлежал Джерому, далеко не последней из обязанностей которого было выпроваживать незваных гостей. Не сказать, чтобы сегодня он справлялся с ней особенно успешно, но ведь и доктор Ватсон не был незнакомцем, переступившим порог их дома. Не сказать, правда, чтобы тот бывал тут раньше... поскольку всего несколько из ныне живущих человек знали этот адрес, и до сегодняшнего дня доктор в их число не входил.

Двойная дверь с треском, сопровождаемым еще одной оглушительной перебранкой, распахнулась.

\- Где он?! - взревел Джон, влетев в комнату.

\- И вам тоже добрый день, доктор Ватсон. Как поживаете?- с масленой улыбкой, никак, впрочем, не выдававшей его истинные чувства, спросил Майкрофт.

\- Сэр, я ужасно сожалею, но этот господин не хотел ждать.

Он повернулся к Джону.

\- Я вам несколько раз сказал, что посмотрю, принимает ли сегодня мистер Майкрофт.

\- Все в порядке, Джером. Я все улажу, - бесстрастно ответил тот.

Как только мужчины остались одни, Джон сделал глубокий вдох и...

\- Где Шерлок?- сердито потребовал он.

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем вы говорите, - изворачивался как угорь Майкрофт.

\- О, бросьте! Вы прекрасно понимаете, о чем я говорю. Вы знаете, где Шерлок.

\- Вы его потеряли?

Гнусавый голос Майкрофта был до невозможности высокомерен.

\- Вот дерьмо, - яростно выругался Джон и, внезапно обессилев, рухнул в одно из дорогих кожаных кресел.

\- О, пожалуйста, - с кислой улыбкой произнес Майкрофт. - Располагайтесь.

Джон бросил на него ненавидящий взгляд, уперся лбом в левую руку и уставился в пол. Наконец Майкрофт нарушил повисшую тишину.

\- Если мой брат избегает вас... Значит, он просто не хочет, чтобы вы нашли его.

Джон поднял глаза в смутной надежде.

\- Вы знаете, где он?

\- Он не желает видеть вас, Джон.

\- Боже, - глухо простонал Джон, потирая рукой лицо. – Вот дерьмо.

Майкрофт скривился, как если бы вся ситуация начинала ему слегка надоедать.

\- Я бы предложил вам коньяку, чтобы успокоить ваши нервы, но вижу, что вам уже достаточно алкоголя на сегодня. Тем не менее, я бы попросил вас смягчать выражения, когда вы находитесь в моем доме, хотя бы немного. Кстати. Как вы узнали, где я живу?

Что-то похожее на интерес блеснуло в его глазах.

\- Вам лучше этого не знать, - ответил Джон, решительно выдвинув подбородок вперед.

\- Человек-загадка, - зло улыбнулся Майкрофт. - Так и быть, прямо сейчас вас отсюда не вышвырнут. Что вам нужно от Шерлока? И что, кстати говоря, произошло?

Лицо Джона приняло изумленное выражение.

\- А вы разве не знаете?

Тот легко пожал плечами.

\- Шерлок предпочитает не распространяться о своих делах.

\- Но вы же всегда все знаете...

Майкрофт округлил глаза.

\- Естественно, я знаю, что он совершил ошибку, позволив себе поддаться эмоциям. Естественно, что-то пошло не так, в противном случае вы бы не сидели тут, оскорбляя мое обоняние мерзким запахом вашего джина, и довольно дрянного, должен сказать. Что же он натворил такого, что задел ваши драгоценные чувства? И почему вы приняли все настолько близко к сердцу, что в результате он забился в свою раковину и теперь бог знает когда оттуда выберется?

Холодный, изучающий, давящий взгляд был направлен прямо на Джона, внезапно вызвав у того россыпь мурашек. И почему так легко было забыть, насколько опасен может быть Майкрофт?

\- Я как раз ни в чем не виноват, - горячо возразил Джон. - И прекратите смотреть на меня, будто это не так. Не думайте, что я спасую и не надеру вашу задницу.

И плевать он хотел на опасность, без боя он не сдастся.

\- О нет, я прекрасно знаю, на что вы способны. Поверьте, я известен вовсе не тем, что недооцениваю своих противников, - холодно заметил старший Холмс. - Просто хочу выяснить, кто из вас двоих в большей степени ответственен за всю неразбериху, которую вы оба устроили. Чтобы знать, кому именно переломать ноги. Смею заметить, доктор Ватсон, пока наиболее вероятный претендент на первое место - это вы.

Джон сглотнул.

\- Да я ничего не сделал! – защищаясь, произнес он. – Он… Шерлок.., – его голос вот-вот готов был сломаться, так что Джон был вынужден сделать паузу. - Он воспользовался моим доверием.

\- И это все? - скучающим тоном спросил Майкрофт.

\- А этого разве мало?

Ответная реплика Мафкрофта была полна сарказма.

\- Ну конечно, он ведь впервые так поступил. Джон! Как часто он подсыпал вам что-нибудь в стакан? Как часто он добивался своего, используя фальшивые предлоги? Как часто...

\- Достаточно. Я понял вас, - прошипел Джон. - В этот раз все зашло слишком далеко.

\- Потому что _эмоции_ вступили в игру, не так ли? Святые небеса!

\- Вы говорите так, будто это что-то неприличное.

\- Все имеет свой конец, доктор Ватсон. Так или иначе. В итоге все сердца бывают разбиты. Что до эмоций... Эмоции пользы не приносят.

Джон глубже вжался в кожаное кресло и потер рукой лицо.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы все завершилось вот так. Мне нужно увидеть его: наша последняя встреча закончилась не самым лучшим образом. Но он... он же не берет трубку. И не отвечает на мои сообщения.

Майкрофт окинул его изучающим взглядом. На мгновение повисла тишина, а затем он, очевидно, пришел к какому-то решению.

\- Если, и я имею в виду: "ЕСЛИ", я смогу убедить его поговорить с вами, что вы ему скажете?

Джон поднял голову и уставился на Холмса круглыми глазами.

\- Я... я понятия не имею, - с удивлением проговорил он.

\- В таком случае ничем не могу вам помочь. Да, и еще... Он просил оказать вам финансовую поддержку.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? Это что, нечто вроде выходного пособия? Даете мне расчет? Откупаетесь от меня? - сердито потребовал ответа Джон.

\- Он беспокоится о вашем благополучии, - неожиданно мягко произнес Майкрофт. – А я прислушиваюсь к его желаниям. Ваш банковский счет будет пополнен. На обозримое будущее, но в пределах разумного, естественно.

\- Шерлок обеспокоен, - закусил губы Джон. - Он здесь, не так ли?

\- Всего доброго, доктор. Полагаю, мне не нужно провожать вас.

\- Я найду выход. Он на самом деле не хочет видеть меня?

\- Нет. И я бы уважал и это его желание.

Джон кивнул.

\- Да. Думаю, это моя вина. Мне не следовало...

\- Доктор Ватсон.

\- Да?

\- Пожалуйста, покиньте мой дом.

\- Да, конечно. Прошу извинить меня за вторжение.

Джон кивнул Майкрофту на прощание и ушел.

Тот проследил за ним взглядом и вздохнул: доктор снова начал хромать.

Сразу же, как только за Джоном захлопнулась дверь, Майкрофт услышал какой-то звук позади себя и обернулся.  
Шерлок, одетый в свой шелковый халат, старую футболку и полосатые пижамные штаны, неожиданно возник в проеме потайной двери. В безвольно опущенной правой руке виднелся пустой шприц, с запястья левой медленно стекла тонкая красная струйка.

\- Он ушел? - спросил он слабым, отсутствующим голосом.

Майкрофт с искаженным от ярости лицом в два прыжка оказался возле брата. Любой другой в ужасе отшатнулся бы при виде этого зрелища, но Шерлок лишь равнодушно моргнул.

\- Где ты взял кокаин?- вне себя от злости закричал Майкрофт.

Горькая улыбка коснулась губ Шерлока, но он промолчал.

Глаза старшего горели от ярости, когда он схватил брата за лацканы халата одной рукой и дважды хлестнул того по лицу другой. В правом уголке пухлого рта показалась кровь: Майкрофт носил небольшое кольцо-печатку, острая грань которого и рассекла нежную кожу губ. Шерлок слизнул капельки крови языком, но глаза его по-прежнему оставались безучастными. Брат вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, но детектив даже не сопротивлялся. Шприц выскользнул из руки и теперь валялся на полу.

\- Где ты взял кокаин? - кричал Майкрофт.- Я же строго-настрого запретил прислуге...

\- Можно подумать, твои марионетки могут мне в чем-нибудь помешать,- надменно прервал его Шерлок.

\- Сколько еще у тебя осталось? - тряс Майкрофт брата. - Сколько еще?

Его глаза сверкали от ледяной злобы, но единственным ответом Шерлока был презрительный взгляд. Почти теряя над собой контроль, Майкрофт снова ударил брата по лицу.

\- Я не для того удерживал тебя от края бездны все эти годы, чтобы ты опять стал колоть эту дрянь и окончил свою жизнь в какой-нибудь канаве!

Отвесив тому еще одну пощечину, он выволок его дверного проема и швырнул к стене. Его рука отпустила халат и вцепилась брату уже в горло.

\- Где остальное? ГДЕ?

И крики, и шлепки по лицу Шерлок выдержал, не сказав ни единого слова. И только сейчас что-то вспыхнуло в его потускневших глазах, он выпрямился во весь рост и рванулся из рук брата.

\- Да, давай, ударь меня! - закричал он. - Избей! Только это ты и умеешь. Ты такой же, как ОН! - выпалил он не своим голосом. - Ты всегда хотел быть таким же, как мама, но ты не она!

Он смотрел на Майкрофта с неприкрытым отвращением. Тот машинально ослабил хватку и в свою очередь взирал на брата совершенно круглыми глазами.

\- Ты... Ты просто отражение нашего отца, - набросился с обвинениями Шерлок.

Рука Майкрофта отпустила горло и бессильно скользнула по груди брата.

\- Отец, он... Он всегда только... Он никогда... Никогда...

С каждой секундой яростные обвинения Шерлока становились все тише и тише, плечи его сгорбились, он закрыл лицо руками и заплакал.

Майкрофт замешкался на секунду, а потом неловко прижал к себе рыдающего брата. Тот нисколько не возражал. Напротив, оказавшись в теплых, утешающих объятиях, он приник к нему, словно утопающий, уткнулся в плечо и безутешно зарыдал.

Когда горькие всхлипывания немного стихли, Майкрофт абсолютно серьезным тоном произнес:

\- Если хочешь, я могу избавить тебя от его присутствия.

\- От Джона? - шмыгнул носом детектив.

Майкрофт кивнул.

\- Все будет выглядеть как несчастный случай. Одно твое слово, и...

\- Ты правда это сделаешь?

\- Он причинил тебе боль, - просто сказал старший брат.

\- Нет, - твердо ответил Шерлок. - В этом нет необходимости. Джон не должен расплачиваться за мою глупость.

\- Хорошо, - легко ответил тот. - Как скажешь.

Шерлок поднял голову, медленно высвободился из объятий брата и прислонился к стене.

\- Я испортил твой костюм, - сказал он с оттенком сожаления в голосе.

Майкрофт перевел взгляд на правое плечо.

\- Он у меня не единственный, есть и еще. Не переживай, - отмахнулся он. - Но ты не можешь оставаться здесь вечно. Ты вернешься на Бейкер-стрит?

Шерлок поднял взгляд в потолок. Глаза у него при этом были абсолютно пустые, руки опущены по бокам, ладони опирались на стену.

\- Джон действительно там больше не живет? - тихо спросил он.

\- Да, он все еще обретается в той комнатушке, а вещи перевез в место временного хранения.

\- Ты хорошо информирован. Впрочем, как и всегда. Да, я вернусь туда. Куда же еще мне идти, - горько добавил он.

\- А кокаин?

Шерлок продолжал смотреть в потолок.

\- Запаса хватит еще на два раза.

Он перевел взгляд ниже и уставился на брата с леденящей душу неотвратимостью.

\- Я останусь здесь еще на неделю и за это время использую обе дозы. И ни ты, ни кто-либо еще не сможете меня остановить.

\- А потом?

\- Потом...

Шерлок вздохнул в своей излюбленной "я-всеми-обиженный-и-непонятый-гений" манере и ответил:

\- Вернусь на Бейкер-стрит. К моей скучной, унылой, пустой и никчемной жизни.

\- Шерлок... - обеспокоенно начал Майкрофт. Оттенок истерики в смехе брата расстроил и встревожил его сильнее известия о кокаиновом запасе.

\- Не волнуйся, братец. Я не собираюсь позорить семью, совершая самоубийство. Буду проживать свою невыносимую жизнь, пока Всевышний не проявит свою непреходящую мудрость и не призовет меня к себе.

Широкая, почти безумная улыбка появилась на его лице.

\- Шерлок!

\- О да, ужасное богохульство с моей стороны, - почти выплюнул тот с презрительной усмешкой.

\- Можешь замолвить за меня словечко перед архиепископом во время вашей следующей партии в бридж, - продолжил детектив. - В следующий четверг, кажется? Кстати, он жульничает, ты знаешь об этом?

Майкрофт только вздохнул.

\- Знаю, Шерлок. Знаю.


	10. Глава 10. Если ты вдруг упадёшь в мои объятия и будешь дрожать, как цветок

**Let's dance - David Bowie**

Шерлок стоял перед входной дверью дома 221В по Бейкер-стрит. В одной руке он держал спортивную сумку со сменой одежды, которую Майкрофт распорядился доставить детективу на время его проживания в доме старшего брата.

С пустотой в сердце Шерлок оглядел здание, открыл дверь и зашел внутрь. Почти сразу же послышались легкие шаги миссис Хадсон.

\- Шерлок! - воскликнула она и заключила его в неожиданно сильные для столь хрупкого существа объятия. На мгновение он обнял ее свободной рукой в ответ и отстранился.

\- Ох, Шерлок, в какие неприятности ты вляпался на этот раз? - вздохнула она и сочувственно улыбнулась.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - продолжала она. - Уверен, что все в порядке? Ты такой бледненький. Ты опять плохо питаешься?

\- Я в порядке, - ответил детектив, вынуждая себя растянуть губы в успокаивающей улыбке. - Разве что есть небольшая слабость...

\- Бедняжка, - она замешкалась, и Шерлок внутренне приготовился к неизбежному. - Джон... Он... Как думаешь, он вернется?

Шерлок замотал головой, кусая губы.

\- Он не вернется. И я не просто думаю, я знаю.

\- Шерлок, как только ты можешь так говорить? - в смятении воскликнула она.

\- Потому что лично в этом удостоверился, - горько ответил тот и стал подниматься наверх.

\- Я принесу тебе что-нибудь поесть чуть позже? - с надеждой крикнула она.

\- Я не голоден, - отозвался детектив, не оборачиваясь.

Он медленно подошел к двери их... нет, уже _его_ гостиной, бросил сумку на пол и зашел в комнату.

Внимательный взгляд обежал ее, подмечая мельчайшие изменения, изучая их, систематизируя и сверяя с уже имевшимися данными.

Ноутбука Джона не было. Мебель стояла немного по-другому. Похоже, что в комнате убирались, выглядела она вроде бы также, как и раньше, но что-то в ней все-таки изменилось.

И когда Шерлок наконец-то подобрал нужное слово, его пронзила дрожь: гостиная выглядела нежилой и покинутой.

Он прошел на кухню и принялся открывать шкафчики и выдвигать ящики. Кружка Джона, та самая, с эмблемой Пятого Нортумберлендского стрелкового полка, тоже исчезла. А вот другая, с разноцветными полосками, была здесь. Ее купил доктору Шерлок вместо старой (с узором из пятнышек, довольно уродливую, кстати), которую он как-то взял для эксперимента и разбил.

Шерлок слабо улыбнулся.

***

Еще целых два дня он набирался духу, чтобы подняться наверх в комнату Джона. Открыв, наконец, дверь, он потерянно встал на пороге и уставился на по-военному аккуратно убранную кровать, на шкаф, сквозь открытые дверки которого были видны пустые полки, на комод и голые стены, с которых Джон снял картинки и фотографии. В комнате еще чувствовался слабый запах лосьона для бритья, но со временем исчезнет и он.

***

Хуже всего были дни, когда кухонная дверь вдруг открывалась сама по себе - со старыми домами такое случается, и Шерлок, услыхав ее скрип, по привычке отрывался от ноутбука или скрипки, чтобы сказать: "Только чаю, Джон, спасибо" и понимал, что Джона здесь больше нет. В такие дни он поднимался наверх и часами стоял на пороге, с несчастным видом взирая на тщательно заправленную кровать, пустые полки и ящики, голые стены, где только шляпки гвоздей напоминали о том, раньше здесь висели фотографии.

Много дел он не брал, занимался только теми, с которыми к нему обращались через сайт, и для решения которых не нужно было выходить из дома.

Лестрад пару раз взывал к нему с отчаянными призывами о помощи, но он их отверг. А уж ответами на вопросы о своем здоровье детектив вообще себя не утруждал, просто игнорируя их.

Шерлок понимал, что постепенно становится брюзгой и затворником, но ничего не собирался с этим делать.

***

Джон перестал пить. Все равно джин не помогал. Он не мог прогнать чувство одиночества, переполнявшее его каждый раз, когда доктор возвращался в свою каморку после ночной смены в больнице. И Шерлока он тоже не мог заменить.

Шерлока, совершившего непростительную вещь.

Шерлока, который до сих пор оставался его лучшим другом.

Шерлока, которого он хоч... _хотел_.

Тут Джон вздохнул. Ну и кого он обманывает? Он все еще желал его. И всегда будет желать. Но как он может простить его за то, что тот использовал против Джона его же желания? За то, что он играл с ним? Ладно бы речь шла только о физической стороне дела... Джон бы еще смог это пережить. То, что он чувствовал к детективу, не было просто физическим вожделением, он чувствовал... Или все-таки чувствует?

Джон уже ни в чем не был уверен.

Время от времени он получал сообщения. Они всегда были от Майкрофта и всегда состояли из одной и той же фразы: _А сейчас вы знаете, что бы вы сказали ему? МХ_.

Но он по-прежнему не знал.

***

Как-то раз, в один послеобеденный четверг (а, возможно, это была среда, Шерлок затруднялся сказать) одетый только в пижаму и шелковый халат детектив лежал на диване в гостиной, перебирая струны скрипки, когда раздались женские шаги на лестнице. Должно быть, миссис Хадсон, с раздражением вздохнул он. Она буквально вынудила его поесть три дня назад и не далее, как сегодня утром снова завела об этом речь.

\- Миссис Хадсон! Я не голоден! И меня не волнует, ростбиф это или куриный суп. Я не хочу! - грубо заорал он, даже не подняв взгляда.

\- Я, э, я не миссис Хадсон, - произнес хорошо знакомый ему голос. В изумлении он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на вошедшего.

\- Это Молли, - робко улыбнулась девушка, почувствовав еще большую неуверенность, когда он, не отвечая и продолжая смотреть на нее, свел вместе брови.

\- Молли Хупер, - повторила она, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

\- Я прекрасно знаю, кто ты. Зачем ты пришла? - спросил он пренебрежительно.

\- Я слышала, что ты вернулся домой, - нервно ответила она. - И... Ну, я подумала, а что если я заскочу к тебе на минутку.

\- Зачем?

\- Узнать, как ты, - объяснила она. - У меня для тебя подарок.

Она протянула ему сверток, завернутый в синюю упаковочную бумагу. Детектив едва взглянул на него.

\- Мне не нужно увеличительное стекло, - коротко сказал он. Затем он поднялся и подошел к ней.

\- Молли, хочу оказать тебе услугу.

Надежда и беспокойство вспыхнули в ее глазах, когда она посмотрела на него.

\- Услугу?- спросила она дрожащим и неуверенным голосом.

\- Да. Собираюсь сэкономить твое время.

\- Время? - моргнула она.

Щеки Молли были покрылись слабым румянцем, хотя она все еще не понимала, что детектив имеет в виду.

\- Совершенно очевидно, что ты влюблена в меня.

\- Шерлок! - тихо запротестовала Молли, смущенно потупив глаза.

\- Так вот, брось эту затею, - прямо сказал он. - В ней нет никакого смысла.

Молли подняла на детектива глаза и уставилась на него, приоткрыв рот.

\- Что?

Голос ее дрожал.

\- Молли, мы никогда не будем вместе. Выбрось это из головы, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Твои чувства ко мне - просто потеря времени, я никогда не смогу на них ответить.

Глаза Молли наполнились слезами. Детектив наблюдал за ней в своей обычной бесстрастной манере.

\- Но как ты можешь быть в этом уверен? - бесцветным голосом спросила она.

Шерлок чуть наклонился в ее сторону, отметив, что она поежилась от его резких слов, и прошептал:  
\- Я предпочитаю мужчин.

Он отступил назад и горько улыбнулся.

Губы Молли округлились в потрясенном: _"О"_ , глаза расширились. Остолбенев, она смотрела на него во все глаза, все еще держа в обоих руках свой подарок.

\- Но Шерлок!

У нее вырвалось еще одно короткое рыдание, пока она не овладела собой.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? То есть... ты разве вообще когда-нибудь..., - ее голос упал до шепота.

При виде подобной настойчивости Шерлок приподнял бровь. Молли совершенно точно не собиралась легко сдаваться.

\- Да, Молли, я абсолютно уверен. Новые эксперименты в этом направлении не требуются. Они лишь подтвердят полученный результат.

Ее правая рука взметнулась вверх, прикрывая рот. Раздался еще один сухой всхлип, а затем Молли сбежала по лестнице вниз.

Закрывая за ней дверь, он прошептал присказку Майкрофта:

\- Все сердца бывают разбиты.

  
Он слышал, как внизу в рыдания девушки вплетаются утешающие слова миссис Хадсон.

\- Теперь и миссис Хадсон об этом знает, - подумал детектив с мрачной улыбкой.

***

В тот же самый день Джон боролся с искушением купить после работы бутылку вина или джина. Вместо этого он купил холодной шипучки: даже полдень еще не наступил, а на улице уже было 25 градусов. После ночной смены он чувствовал себя абсолютно вымотанным.

Его мысли блуждали по каким-то странным местам, пока он, слишком усталый, чтобы следить за ними, поднимался к себе.

Джон решительно не понимал, какое было Майкрофту дело до того, что происходит в его жизни. Зачем он продолжал слать ему одни и те же сообщения? Волновался за брата? Или было во всем этом что-то еще?

Если за этими сообщениями крылось исключительно беспокойство, то Шерлоку, должно быть, совсем плохо. Неужели настолько, что он вернулся к своим старым привычкам? Боже, Джону не хотелось даже думать об этом.

Следовало ли в таком случае вернуться обратно, иначе врачебная совесть просто не даст ему покоя? И потом, если он пожелает вернуться, захочет ли этого же Шерлок? В конце концов, именно он не желал видеть Джона и не отзывался на все попытки доктора связаться с ним.

С другой стороны, у Майкрофта было достаточно ясное и определенное понимание ситуации. И поскольку старший не оставлял своих попыток добиться от Джона ответа, вполне возможно, что надежда все-таки оставалась. Даже если все поведение Щерлока говорило об обратном.

А значит... Значит, сомнений в том, что Шерлок примет его, если Джон пожелает вернуться, не оставалось.  
Должен ли Джон вернуться потому, что ему было невыносимо скучно и очень не хватало захватывающего дух восторга от расследований?

Или ему следует вернуться, потому что Шерлок... признался ему в любви?

Это вообще может быть правдой?

Правдой было то, что Шерлок совершенно точно спас ему жизнь, толкнув на землю и накрыв своим телом в момент взрыва. Люди обычно не совершают подобного, если только они не безумно влюблены.

От этой мысли Джону срочно понадобилось присесть. По правде сказать, он просто рухнул на кровать.  
Шерлок и правда его любил.

Это была чистая, неприкрытая правда.

А что он сам?

Что чувствует он?

Он уставился в потолок, и внезапно все вдруг стало ясно.

И тут, будто по сигналу, прожужжал телефон.

Сообщение.

_А сейчас вы знаете, что бы вы сказали ему? МХ._

_ДА, черт возьми. Где он? ДВ_

_Такси ждет вас внизу. Водитель знает адрес. МХ._

***

 

В то утро Шерлок почувствовал, что еще один день дома он не вынесет. Поэтому Лестрад получил сообщение следующего содержания: "Скучаю до смерти. Готов хоть пропавших собак разыскивать.ШХ". Шерлок прождал всего лишь с полчаса, когда позвонил инспектор.

\- Сегодня твой счастливый день, Шерлок! Пропавших собак не обещаю, ими занимается другой отдел, зато у нас есть чудное убийство.

\- Нет, Лестрад, сегодня твой счастливый день, потому что я собираюсь решить для тебя это дело. Диктуй адрес, я выезжаю.

Такси высадило его прямо перед зданием заброшенной фабрики. Там уже подъехало несколько полицейских машин, и, конечно же, сержант Донован стояла у полицейской ленты и была готова сопроводить детектива на второй этаж.

  
Едва Шерлок показался на верхних ступенях лестницы, к нему подскочил инспектор.

\- Нужно торопиться, иначе в в такую жару мы ощутим всю прелесть малоприятных запахов.

Шерлок бросил на него снисходительный взгляд.

\- Ты это Андерсону скажи. Знаешь ведь, что я работаю быстро.

Инспектор засмеялся и спросил:

\- Кстати, а где Джон? Давненько его не видел. Он не заболел? Или он в отпуске? Он ничего не говорил, но..., - Лестрад пожал плечами.

Совершенно невинный вопрос, настолько далекий от реального положения дел, насколько это возможно, ввел Шерлока в состояние полнейшего ступора. У него совсем вылетело из головы, что об уходе Джона знали только Майкрофт и миссис Хадсон.

\- Я..., - начал он, не зная, впрочем, как продолжить. Что ему сказать? Какие слова подобрать чтобы не нарваться на жалость и сочувствие со стороны Лестрада?

Взгляд инспектора все еще был устремлен на него. Ожидающий. _Не знающий._ Как он мог не видеть? Как он мог предполагать, что все оставалось также, как раньше?

\- Джон..., - снова попробовал Шерлок, но ему даже имя больно было произносить. Всего один слог, только если еще пару недель назад он срывался с губ легко и непринужденно, то сейчас произнести его было мучительно больно.

\- Джон..., - он пытался было заставить свои голосовые связки вибрировать, но безуспешно. Да и что он скажет? _Джон бросил меня_? Ну уж нет, только не перед Донован! Солгать? Но правда рано или поздно откроется, и тогда доверие к нему будет утеряно. Да и есть ли смысл во лжи?

\- Джон... - _не придет_ , пытался он заставить себя сказать, но в этот самый момент услышал быстрые шаги и чье-то сбившееся дыхание.

Дыхание!

Голова детектива дернулась в сторону приближавшихся звуков.

Джон?

Это действительно Джон?

Собрав все имевшиеся силы, он подавил вспыхнувшую искорку надежды. Крохотный отблеск в глубине его сердца. Он сможет справиться и жить дальше без Джона, но не тогда, когда его ожидания снова и снова будут разбиваться о разочарование. Наверняка это был какой-нибудь чересчур рьяный сержант с известиями для Лестрада.

ДЖОН!

Сердце Шерлока пропустило удар.

Джон здесь, прямо перед ним. Он тяжело дышал, поскольку ему пришлось бегом подниматься по лестнице. Джон мельком глянул на детектива, а затем повернулся к Лестраду.

\- Извини за опоздание, нужно было кое-что доделать. Много я пропустил?

\- Не так много, - отвечал тот. - Криминалисты все еще делают снимки, так что Шерлоку придется подождать, пока он даст волю рукам.

\- Я никогда, как ты выражаешься, не даю волю рукам, - машинально возразил Шерлок. Его взгляд не отрывался от Джона, который вел себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Будто все было, как обычно. Будто все было... _нормально_.

Им пришлось подождать еще несколько минут, пока криминалисты не закончили свою работу. Джон и Лестрад болтали о разных пустяках: о погоде, чересчур жаркой даже для августа, о любовной интрижке каких-то актеров, пока Шерлок, стоя чуть поодаль, безуспешно пытался понять, почему в такой, казалось бы обычной и _нормальной_ ситуации, он чувствует себя так, будто находится под кайфом, причем весьма дурного качества.

Однако когда они, наконец, получили доступ к телу, несмотря на свое состояние, он привычно стал делать все, что от него требовалось. И Джон выполнял все то же, что он обычно делал, помогая детективу, и спокойствие, которое он каким-то образом источал, стало потихоньку проникать и в Шерлока.

Вскоре выяснилось, что для определения причин смерти нужно вскрытие, и Шерлок поделился с инспектором некоторыми идеями, которые могли помочь в расследовании.

Полицейские упаковали вещи, тело увезли и все были готовы ехать.

\- Мне нужно осмотреть другую комнату, - объявил детектив и добавил, - Джон?

Он прошел вперед, прилагая просто неимоверные усилия, чтобы не обернуться, выясняя идет ли тот следом.

Эта комната в точности походила на ту, где было найдено тело. Тот же запах пыльного цемента и штукатурки и обрывки полиэтиленовой упаковки в углах комнаты. Одно из стекол в окне было разбито, второе же стало совершенно непрозрачным от покрывавшей его пыли и грязи.

Шерлок обернулся, и при виде Джона затопившее его облегчение было таким сильным, что он сам этого не ожидал.

\- Джон... Где ты был все это время? - спросил он в своей обычной слегка надменной манере, стараясь скрыть охватившие его чувства.

Джон посмотрел на него, и детектив заметил, как с каждой секундой доктор нервничает все больше и больше.

Затем, будто бы одернув самого себя, он выпрямился, и в его облике еще отчетливее стало проступать что-то военное. Шерлок мог бы поклясться, что Джон пришел к какому-то решению.

\- Как я уже говорил, нужно было кое-что доделать, - наконец выговорил тот. Он потянулся к внутреннему карману летней куртки. - Вот. Это тебе.

Румянец смущения вспыхнул на его щеках.

Не вполне понимая, что Джон имел в виду, Шерлок уставился на букетик цветов в руке доктора и с озадаченным видом взял его.

\- _Myosotis arvensis_ , - прошептал он. - Это мне?

\- Конечно, тебе! Я подумал... Знаешь, в цветочном магазине были только они. Мне нужен был маленький букетик, чтобы он поместился в карман. И чтобы никто другой его не видел. И я подумал, что незабудки... Боюсь, вот только помялись...

\- Для меня, - потрясенно повторил Шерлок, переводя взгляд с букетика на Джона. Изумление на его лице граничило с благоговением.

\- Боже, Шерлок,- неуверенно засмеялся Джон. - Конечно, я их купил для тебя. Тебе не нравится?

\- Мне никто никогда..., - прошептал тот, все еще объятый едва ли не почитанием.- Джон...

\- Прости меня, - тихо сказал Джон. - Я вел себя как последний идиот. Ты.. Мы..., - голос сорвался, и он вынужден был прочистить горло.- Помиримся?

\- Это я виноват, - Шерлок был абсолютно серьезен. - Моя идея и моя вина. Я думал, что умный. Слишком умный. Был уверен, что план безупречен. Что нет никакого риска. Это было... Это было очень самонадеянно с моей стороны.

Джон озабоченно глядел на детектива.

\- Шерлок, ты в порядке? Жара нет? Головой нигде не ударялся?

\- Повторяться больше не буду. И одного раза хватит, - проговорил тот со смесью смущения и снисходительности.

\- А. Этого вполне достаточно.

\- Ты вернешься?- спросил Шерлок с непривычной для него стеснительностью, задержав дыхание и сам не сознавая этого.

\- Да, вернусь. Вернусь на Бейкер-стрит. К миссис Хадсон. И к тебе, мой гениальный идиот! Туда, где мое место.

  
От наступившего облегчения у Шерлока ослабели ноги. - Миссис Хадсон будет в восторге.

\- А ты?- мягко спросил Джон.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- А я буду на седьмом небе от счастья, - так же мягко ответил он, стараясь, чтобы его слова прозвучали сухо, но полностью скрыть всю глубину переполнявших его чувств он так и не смог.

\- Отлично. Тогда...- Джон несмело улыбнулся и встал прямо напротив Шерлока.

\- Есть еще кое-что, о чем я хотел у тебя спросить...

В этот раз его сердце не пропустило удар, о нет. Оно заколотилось как сумасшедшее.

\- Господи, Джон. Нет...

Тот нахмурил брови.

\- Что? Что мне не следует...

\- Эти цветы и... И все это... Ты что, предложение мне собрался делать? - выпалил Шерлок, объятый и ужасом, и восторгом. - Бог ты мой, Джон, только не это!

Джон замолчал и как-то странно посмотрел на детектива.

\- Так. Если предположить, гипотетически, что делаю тебе предложение, - медленно сказал он, - то что бы ты, гипотетически, ответил?

Детектива потрясывало, и тут он вдруг осознал, что Джон держит его обеими руками, смотрит на него с легкой улыбкой и от него по-прежнему исходит непоколебимое спокойствие.

\- Я бы ответил: "Да",- голос его звучал хрипло, но решительно. - Боже, я бы ответил "Да". Но мужем был бы ужасным. Джон, пообещай мне, что ты никогда этого не сделаешь.

\- Никогда? Вот этого обещать не могу. "Никогда" звучит как-то окончательно, не находишь? - озорная улыбка Джона стала еще шире.

\- Да ты... ты и не собирался, - выдохнул детектив, сообразив, что попался на удочку. - Ты надул меня!

\- Ну разве что чуть-чуть, - признал Джон без капли вины. - Но я действительно хотел тебя кое о чем спросить.

\- О чем? - прозвучал осторожный вопрос.

\- А это ничего, если мы... - о, признаки смущения на лице Джона были столь красноречивы. - Можно ли нам теперь целовать друг друга?

Шерлок мог только молча кивнуть, глядя в его серьезные глаза. Рука Джона легла ему на затылок и нежно, но решительно привлекла его к себе.

Первое соприкосновение было легким, почти невинным. Затем их губы разомкнулись, о, совсем чуть-чуть, но их первое касание языками заставило детектива затрепетать. Он бессознательно застонал и еще больше приоткрыл рот, посасывая нижнюю губу Джона, дразня и искушая, приглашая его пробовать, исследовать и ласкать. И тот не устоял. Поддавшись приглашению, его язык ворвался внутрь, захватывая все новые и новые области, от чего у Шерлока перехватило дыхание и подогнулись колени.

Он прекрасно помнил, что этот дьявольски умелый язык мог проделывать с другими частями его тела, и приник еще ближе. Шерлок чувствовал крепкие объятия мускулистых рук бывшего солдата... и внезапно все исчезло. Поцелуй исцелил его раны, стер и унес с собой боль, душевные страдания и чувство вины. Он не мог сказать, чье сердце так неистово бьется в груди: его собственное... или сердце Джона... И это было не важно. Джон был его сердцем и всегда им будет.

Они поменялись ролями, и уже Джон был тем, кто искушал, дразнил, проверял, насколько податлив и уступчив может быть партнер, и сводил его с ума. Шерлок позволил желанию охватить себя. Их языки сплетались вместе, противоборствовали и танцевали друг с другом, и стоны Джона дрожью отзывались во всем его теле.

Рука доктора зарылась в темные кудри и, мягко потянув, побудила Шерлока откинуть голову назад и обнажить горло, а рот, оторвавшись от голодных губ детектива, покрыл белую шею влажными, жадными, горячими поцелуями.  
Тяжело дыша, они неохотно оторвались друг от друга.

\- Это было... ух! - тихо сказал Джон.

\- О да, - согласился Шерлок, облизнув губы. - Останется след?

Он коснулся шеи.

\- Нет. От этих не останется. А ты хотел бы? Андерсон тогда умрет прямо на месте, - ухмыльнулся Джон.

\- В таком случае - очень хочу! - усмехнулся детектив в ответ.

Джон посерьезнел.

\- Но почему ты не разрешал мне себя целовать? Боялся, что замечу силиконовые накладки?

\- И поэтому тоже, но главным образом... - тот замолчал, а затем продолжил еще тише:

\- Понимаешь, ты бы не _меня_ целовал, а _его_. А я не мог позволить этому случиться. Это бы разбило мне сердце.

\- Мы делаем все задом наперед, - усмехаясь, сказал Джон.

Он покачал головой.

\- Мы безнадежны.

Шерлок озадаченно спросил:

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ну, мы творили друг с другом такие развратные вещи, а наш первый поцелуй был только сейчас. Обычно все происходит как раз наоборот.

Дерзкая улыбка появилась на губах Шерлока.

\- Э, нет. Наш поцелуй только что был... а вот действительно развратные вещи еще впереди.

\- Что за ерунда, Шерлок. Мы же... - возразил Джон.

\- Нет, это был ты и _Пьер_ , а вовсе не ты и _я_. Я - не он!

\- Нет? - вопросил Джон, с трудом сглотнув.

\- Нет, - детектив был несколько оскорблен таким предположением. - Да ты хотя бы представляешь, как трудно было не целовать тебя, когда ты творил со мной все эти вещи? Как трудно мне было молчать?

Джон недоумевал.

\- Ты бы себя выдал тогда, да? Если бы говорил что-то?

\- Ты имеешь в виду, что я бы не смог поддерживать этот визгливый голос, когда ты делал... то, что ты делал? Именно. Поэтому счел за лучшее молчать и не издавать ни звука.

\- То есть ты громкий в постели?

Шерлок сделал вид, что задумался.

\- Наверно, миссис Хадсон надо будет купить беруши. И да, я громкий в постели. Весьма. И еще я все время болтаю. Надеюсь, это не будет тебе сильно докучать.

\- Мой Бог! - единственное, что мог сказать Джон. - Докучать?! Шерлок, да это здорово. Очень здорово. Ты хоть понимаешь, что были моменты, когда я готов был кончить от одного твоего голоса?

Шерлок приподнял бровь.

\- Тогда проведем эксперимент.

Его глаза засияли.

\- Так, мне необходимо освежить в памяти кое-какой словарь, чтобы вести грязные разговорчики в постели. Вызови-ка нам такси.

\- Ты ведь несерьезно говоришь? - хрипло спросил Джон, не веря своим глазам, когда Шерлок достал телефон и стал что-то искать в интернете.

\- Проблемы?

\- Да это же просто фигура речи. Это ведь так не работает.

Уже через мгновение тот был подле Джона, обнимая и жадно целуя его.

\- Как только ты окажешься в моем доме и в моей постели, я наконец найду должное применение наручникам, которые как-то стянул у Лестрада. Ты будешь прикован к постели... обнаженный... а затем я стану раздеваться... очень, очень медленно... а ты будешь смотреть... я расскажу тебе в мельчайших подробностях, как мое тело желает тебя... как сильно меня заводит то, как ты желаешь меня... я стану касаться себя, а ты сможешь только смотреть... я скажу тебе, что чувствую... как сильно хочу, чтобы твои руки довели меня до экстаза...

\- Иисусе! - взвыл доктор.

Шерлок внимательнейшим образом осмотрел паховую область друга. Огромный бугор четко обрисовывался под тканью.

\- А. Ну вот, что и требовалось доказать. Действительно работает. А теперь, может, ты все-таки _вызовешь_ нам такси?

***

Позже... уже ночью... Шерлок тихонько, чтобы не разбудить любовника, выбрался из постели.

Даже не позаботившись одеться, он проскользнул на кухню и, тронутый редким для него переживанием, взглянул на букетик незабудок, плавающий в стакане (вазы у них не водилось) с водой. Чуткими пальцами он коснулся нежных лепестков, затем осторожно вытащил один стебелек и прошёл в гостиную. Там он достал из шкафчика листок папиросной бумаги, свернул его пополам, вложил внутрь незабудку и подошел к книжным полкам. Взяв один томик, он открыл его на некой странице и вложил в нее цветок в папиросной бумаге.

Глубокая нежность светилась в его глазах, когда он захлопнул книгу, поставил ее обратно на полку и незамеченным вернулся в кровать. Вернулся туда, где было его место. Отныне и навсегда.


End file.
